Voicefell
by UntoldKA
Summary: Naruto is breaking and his voice is retreating in silence, who will be willing to reach down into the dark and pull what is left of his soul out of the abyss and bring him back to the truly happy ninja they all know and love. Or do they not know him at all. Smart, powerful Naruto after Wave arc. [NaruHina]
1. Chapter 1

**_Voicefell_**

**Hey everyone this is UntoldKA and this is my first attempt at a fanfiction story. So please bear with me through this new experience and I hope you guys enjoy this story straight from my imagination. **

**Summary**: Naruto is breaking and his voice is retreating in silenced, who will be willing to reach down into the dark and pull what is left of his soul out of the abyss and bring him back to the truly happy ninja they all know and love. Or do they not know him at all. Smart, powerful Naruto after Wave arc.

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

The night was young and cold. The clouds were nowhere to be seen as the moon ruled over the night sky. Here our story begins as a young boy believed to be a demon runs in fear alone in the forest, this child's name is Naruto Uzumaki and he, not even six years of age, is running for his life.

"DAMNED DEMON! WHERE IS HE?" The sound of the angry villager broke the silence of the night.

Naruto stops behind a bolder and listens to hear where the approaching sounds of crunched leaves are coming from. 'Don't find me.' was Naruto's only thought.

"Don't tell me we lost the brat again." Naruto could feel the villagers spite from where he stood. they were close, too close.

'This is not good I have to get away before they try to kill me.' Naruto thought as hard as he could. 'That's it!' Naruto picked up the nearest rock and threw it as hard and as far as he could get it to go. A simple plan, but in his current situation probably the best.

"What was that?" a villager asked. 'take the bait please' Naruto thought in desperation.

"Let's check it out." another said. Naruto took a large sigh of relief and started to sprint back home.

'I have to make it too the gates then I know I will be able to escape.' Naruto thought as he was sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

"I wonder how Naruto is doing?" Sarutobi thought out loud "Get the Anbu and get a bed in the hospital ready I already fear the worst and I'm going to sleep, wake me if there is a problem."

"Yes Hokage, right away" the messenger ninja responded.

'Please be alright, three more days then I can get you into the academy.' This was Sarutobi's last thought before he retired for the night.

* * *

Naruto was less than a mile from the gate when he heard the most terrifying phrase in his life.

"We found the Demon brat! Let's kill him before he gets away!"

Naruto ran and ran trying to dodge the poorly thrown makeshift weapons and get to the gates, but luck was not on his side tonight as a another group of villagers were hiding in the tree line just before the village gates.

"We got you now brat" The bulky shopkeeper that caught Naruto said as the other sixty or so civilians gathered around Naruto.

"Please... just let me go I never hurt anyone, I just want to go home." Naruto tried to reason only to receive outcries from the villagers about the deeds he supposedly committed.

"You killed my wife!" One man said.

"MY BABIES!" A women shouted.

"HEY! Don't forget my brother and parents!" Another person exclaimed.

After all the mob's members had said their so called peace they started to argue about how to punish, if not kill, him this time.

"Lynch him"

"No! It's too quick how about we all get a shot at him with a bat?!"

"We have done that hundreds of times by now and he is still breathing what else could we do?"

"I know! We burn his bloody ass at the stake and we each get a turn to stab him with a pitchfork in none lethal areas before he dies by fire!"

"I concur! What an appropriate way for the demon to die, by the same hellish fires from hence he came!"

A cheer resonated throughout the mobbing villagers as they had finally decided on their course of action.

"NO! STOP HURTING ME! I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO HURT ANY OF YOU!" Naruto's last attempt to reason was in vain as he was hit in the back in the head and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a strange, but all too familiar place, the hospital. As he got his bearings he noticed a familiar feeling as well. His arms were bandaged from his collar bone to his knuckles, his legs were in a very similar position as his torso and neck were practically untouched.

"It's nice to see your actually awake." Stated a compassionate and weathered voice out of the corner of the room.

"How long was I out for this time Grandpa Sarutobi?" Naruto asked void of emotion.

"Five hours at the least, and nine at the most." He responded while he gazed over Naruto with remorseful eyes.

"What time is it now"

"It is currently ten o'clock"

"Ten hours then, not nine... they caught me around midnight." Sarutobi winced at the thought of the five hours of torture the young child had received before the Anbu had found him hanging by his neck over a blazing fire pit and surrounded by the angry villagers.

The report was still fresh in his mind, how the villagers attempted to make it as painful as possible, the scorch marks on his legs, lacerations on just about every limb. The small knives left in his chest by the villages, and the blood, so much blood, Sarutobi did not think a child Naruto's size could hold that much in his body, yet alone to still have enough to stay alive and not get cooked to death. Sarutobi turned a ghostly shade of white at the thought.

"Hey Gramps?" Sarutobi was brought out of his stupor by Naruto's weak voice.

"I am still allowed to start the academy in three days, right?" Naruto held his attention with the pleading look in his eyes, the longing, the hurt.

Nothing has changed you will still be able to attend the academy" said trying to keep his emotions in check .

"Thank you" Was all he said before he passed out again for the Kuybi to finish healing his arms and legs like he had done with his chest and neck.

* * *

_seven years later_

"WOOHOO! I'M FINALLY A NINJA!" Naruto declared in utter excitement in his favorite Ramen stand in the middle of the night.

This night was troublesome for the poor ninja to be as Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll and learned a single jutsu, in Naruto's case the Shadow Clone Jutsu, after being tricked by his teacher Mizuki. Mizuki had attempted to manipulate Naruto in order to get the forbidden scroll and give it as a gift to his master, but his plans were thwarted by Naruto and his sensei Iruka. Even after Mizuki told Naruto that he was the Kuybi container, Naruto after much internal conflict refused to give up the scroll and thought better of himself as the jailer instead of the demon, much to Iruka's pleasure. Iruka, who after their intense fight with Mizuki decided that Naruto was more than ready to be a ninja, gave Naruto his headband as a gift and a sign that he had finally become a ninja.

"Iruka-sensei now that I'm an official ninja I can learn cool ninjutsu and go on cool missions like you used to tell me about" Naruto declared with unrestrained passion and excitement.

"Not so fast Naruto, you still need to get your new sensei, team, and train loads more to get to that point " Iruka said with a huge smile on his face.

"Then who is my new sensei Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questioned in anticipation.

"I'm not at liberty to say, you will just have to wait till tomorrow like everyone else." Iruka chucked at Naruto's quick change in demeanor.

'Thank god for the Hokage's forethought and included Naruto in the teams, it's almost like he knew what was going to happen.' Iruka disregarded that thought as outrageous and turned his focus back to Naruto

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow Iruka sensei thanks for the Ramen." with that goodbye Naruto disappeared into the night.

After Naruto had ran out of ear shot. "You saw the hesitation in his eyes at the thought of a team, didn't you Teuchi?"

"How could I have missed it after all I see him as my own son sometimes, I just wish he wasn't on the restricted adoption list otherwise I would of given him a home a long time ago" Teuchi replied in a sorrowed tone.

"Well thanks for the Ramen, How much do I owe you?" Iruka asked

"This time it's on the house" he replied with a large smile.

* * *

_The next morning_

"Hey what the hell are you doing here Naruto? I thought you had failed again" Ino said in spite and shock as Naruto was the last to arrive in the class.

"I have my headband now don't I" Naruto retorted as he took his seat in the back corner of the class away from everyone's questioning gaze.

'Now let's see who made it? Saskue Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga are the ones I know, I really hope I don't get paired with any of them' Naruto thought in fear.

Even though he had a crush on Sakura he did not want to be on the same team as her because he knew she would just harass him and beat on him. As for Hinata right now he believes she can't speak to him or not faint at his touch because she is afraid of him. Do to this he tends to try and give her, her space so she doesn't have to be fearful of him. (or so he thinks)

"Alright class settle down I'm about to announce the teams for this year." Iruka said as he walked in the class. "This is an interesting year because you all have the perfect number to only be paired with your class mates."

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' was all Naruto could think.

Sakura raised her hand and spoke. "Excuse me Iruka-sensei, but I thought Naruto had failed the graduation test?"

'Oh, here we go' thought Naruto as he put his head down on the desk and quickly lifted it back up.

"He did, however his actions during a crisis in the middle of last night more than earned him a spot on a genin team. As for what happened and what Naruto's role in the event was is classified due to the Hokage's orders." Iruka stated with no emotion.

After a few disappointed and disbelieving looks "Alright anymore Questions? And no I will not answer why I'm all bandaged up." Iruka said as two more hands flew up then went right back down, but still curious about the bandaging all the way up his neck.

"Okay, the teams you nine will be filling are teams 7, 8, and 10. Team seven will be Saskue Uchiha."

A humph was all that was heard from the Uchiha.

"Sakura Haruno"

"YES!" Sakura declared at the top of her voice. "Take that Ino-pig I get to be with Saskue and win his heart." 'CHHAAA, True love always comes out on top.'

"And Naruto Uzumaki"

"NOOOOO!" Sakura jumped out of her seat and exclaimed as she heard she had Naruto on her team. 'Fucking loser is just going to become a cock block for me and Saskue'

Naruto just laid his head down once again as he heard this. 'My life is over she will try to kill me every chance she gets and now she will never go on a date with me because I have to compete with Saskue. At least I get a chance!'

Unnoticed by anyone a young Hyuga was taking this just as hard. 'Naruto's not on my team, now I will never get a chance to tell him how I feel. How will I ever get the courage to talk to him now, or even look at him, Oh god this sucks.' Hinata thought in sadness.

"Ok now with the theatrics out of the way how about we continue. Also your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said as he rolled his eyes. "Team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba got a wide grin.

"Shino Aburame"

If one was listening close enough they could hear his bugs buzzing in excitement.

"and Hinata Hyuga, with Kurenai Huyi as your sensei."

'At least I know my sensei well.' Hinata thought, though still clearly in dismay over Naruto not being on her team.

"And lastly team ten will be this generations Ino-Shika-Cho trio with your sensei being Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished off. "Alright I wish you luck and your sensei's will be here shortly to give you further instructions good luck.

* * *

Right after Iruka left Team 8's sensei came in and told them to meet her at training ground 8. Five minutes later Asuma arrived to instruct team 10. It has been two hours sense that point and team seven is still waiting.

"I bet our Sensei is taking such a long time to get here because he is dreading to teach Naruto, which is just not fair to poor Saskue." Sakura proclaimed.

"Hhhhuuu? You say something Sakura?" Naruto said as he lifted his head off the desk he was sleeping on in the back.

"CHHHHAAAA!" Sakura shouted before she punched Naruto on the top of the head as hard as she could.

'Why meeee?' Naruto thought as he was slowly getting back up into the chair with a huge headache.

"That's what happens when you disrespect me." 'Don't you ever ignore me again loser' Sakura was very angry

"But what did I do?" Naruto asked in complete confusion of what happened.

"You passed and got on this team loser." This time it was Saskue who answered, but never turned around.

"Ya what Saskue said."

'I feel like I should already retire' Naruto thought in dismay. 'All well might as well have some fun while I'm still here' A large grin spread out on his face.

Naruto rose from his seat and grabbed a chalkboard eraser and wedged it in between the tops of the sliding doors so it would fall on top of whoever opened it.

"Hehehehe, this is what he gets for being so late." Naruto snickered.

"No self-respecting Jonin would fall for a stupid trick like that Naruto." Sakura said, but on the inside 'I really hope this works he deserves it and it will be kind of funny.'

About two minutes after Naruto put up the eraser the door opens and the eraser falls right on Kakashi's head.

'Hahahaha it worked' Naruto thought in glee. With a stupidly huge grin plastered on his face.

'No way it actually worked' Sakura thought in amazement as she had to pick up her jaw off the floor.

'I'm going to need a new sensei cause clearly this guy is a joke' Saskue thought in dismay.

"My first impression... I hate you all." Was all Kakashi said in response to Naruto's childish antics. "On the roof in... five minutes."

"Alright here we go." Naruto said in his breath as he was felling that his sensei would treat him like everyone else.

* * *

On the roof they started a basic introduction. Their sensei went first, introducing himself as Kakashi Hatake, a jonin. This was all Team 7 got out of their sensei as he sort of refused to give any specific details about himself personally.

Naruto followed up. Unlike Kakashi, Naruto basically said everything he loved, stating his dream to become Hokage and his love for ramen. His hobbies included eating ramen and pulling pranks. Kakashi sent him an intriguing look, Naruto had noticed but choose not to dwell on it.

Sakura followed up with literally everything was Saskue except the hates. That was reserved for Naruto. and Naruto subconsciously flinched at the jab.

Saskue unlike Naruto and Sakura had no likes, no dreams just an ambition to kill someone, revive his clan and become the strongest ninja in history. Also he had a deep dislike for Naruto and choose to share that. By this point Naruto's confident facade had cracked a little to show how hurt he was, this did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

'Interesting I will have to keep an eye on him and his facade.' Kakashi thought before he addressed his new pupils.

"Alright now that we know more about each other meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at seven Don't be late and don't eat anything you will throw up." Kakashi said in a lighthearted tone, and with one of his famous eye smiles vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the almost genin alone.

"Man I want to learn that, but anyway why tomorrow morning? Missions don't start till next week?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me." Saskue stated.

"Hey Saskue do you want to go get lunch with me?"

"No."

Sakura dropped her head in shame.

"I'll go with you Sakura." Naruto stated with the biggest grin he could muster.

"Now why would I go with a block headed loser like you?" she asked.

"Because I'm the funniest guy around" Naruto answered with confidence.

"YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO ANSWER IDIOT!" Sakura yelled then ran after Saskue.

* * *

_In a undisclosed location_

"How are they together?" Sarutobi asked in a sense of unease.

"They clearly despise Naruto and if it wasn't for his mask breaking right before I left I would of never known it was there." Kakashi said with a pained face. "He hides his emotions better than anyone I know, even Hiashi Hyuga would be hard pressed to contend with Naruto in repressing his emotions. It is almost like he chooses not to feel anything at all and it is just an act."

"You picked all that up from one meeting with them?" Sarutobi said in a surprised tone.

"It was kind of hard not to when Saskue and Sakura were belittling him every chance they got." Kakashi stood up and looked at the single picture of the fourth Hokage in the room as he said that.

'I swear I will make sure these mistakes are corrected sensei, I had failed to look out for him and now he is too far gone, please forgive me.' With that thought he left the room and the Hokage by himself.

* * *

**Alright that is the end of my very first chapter ever and the first chapter of Voicefell, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This chapter was basically just some background covering and set up for the starting point of Naruto's road to Hokage. Also there will be some slight character changes, like Hinata not being so shy for so long, and Hiashi to being so hard on the inside. Yes there will be character bashing for the first two or three chapters but after that things will change. Thank you so much for reading my story and please follow/favorite/review and help me get my story out for all to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voicefell**_

**Welcome back to the second installment to my story Voicefell. As of the time I am starting this story I have just put up the first story for everyone to read. I have gotten some critics on the story and I want to Thank you for your honest input because it will only help the story grow and become so much more even if it is harsh I still appreciate you taking your time to help me improve this story. So please review and give me any feedback, Ideas, or hopes you have for this story. This is UntoldKA and time for the story to roll.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

"Alright it is now seven O'clock in the morning and our Sensei is not even here yet, just what have I gotten myself into?" Sakura wondered out loud.

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure, there was not a cloud in the vast expanse of clear blue sky, the sun was warm and gentle, with a cool breeze that would seem to gently rub your skin sending chills down your spine. All in all a perfect day to be training. Except team sevens Sensei is nowhere to be found.

"This is such a waste of my time I should go see the Hokage about switching instructors..." Saskue said while brooding over the fact he isn't training yet.

"Ya, you deserve the best maybe while you are at it you can get Naruto switched off the team as well" Sakura commented in a very direct and snide manner.

humph... 'probably should' thought Saskue.

"Hey! where is Naruto?" Sakura asked in bewilderment "He was her not even a minutes ago?"

"Beats me, but it's not like I care all that much." Saskue responded 'How did he leave without making a sound?' Saskue didn't show it, but he was surprised by the blonds stealth skills.

* * *

_Elsewhere in Konohagakure_

Naruto was walking along a path in the forest towards the memorial stone just on the outskirts of the village, the reason is because whenever he is feeling down he goes to the stone and looks at all the names. Naruto would like to think that somewhere on that stone are the names of his parents and that they died protecting the village, that the situation he was in was out of their control. However when he had arrived he shocked at who was already there.

"You know Sensei, if you're going to make it a habit to be two hours late because you visit the stone everyday just tell us to meet you at nine instead of seven" Naruto smirked at the surprised jump Kakashi gave when he had been caught so deep in thought.

'I thought I just saw the Fourth, well with that hair they look so much alike' Kakashi just eye smiled and responded "I'm sorry I just got lost on the road of life and got distracted, I'll try not to do it again."

"Alright Kakashi-sensei if you say so, lets hurry and get back to the field so I can start learning a bunch of cool ninja stuff." Naruto declared with a huge smile stuck on his face.

"Very well then you have five minutes see you there" with that Kakashi sushined out of the area leaving Naruto at the stone alone.

"HA! five minutes is nothing I got it in three." With one last look at the memorial stone Naruto took off back to training ground seven.

* * *

"ALRIGHT I GOT BACK IN THREE!" Naruto shouted as he finally made it back to the training ground.

"Shut it Dope, I'm not in the mood to hear your stupid voice screaming and shouting." Saskue spit out towards Naruto.

Sakura just looked at Naruto in confusion until Kakashi dropped from the trees and congratulated Naruto.

"Well you definitely beat the time I thought it would take you, however I was hoping you would be smart enough to pace yourself because now I'm afraid you put yourself at a disadvantage in the graduation test." Kakashi said in the most nonchalant manner possible.

"WAIT WHAT!" All three of the thought to be new genin said aloud.

"Yes, this is the real test, the one the academy gives is just a test to see if whether or not you can even attempt the real test." Kakashi replied.

"Well great! Naruto is just going to hold Saskue back and he will fail, what was the Hokage thinking?" Sakura said while glaring a hole in the back of his head.

Humph 'this should still be easy I'm an Uchiha after all' Saskue thought in ignorance of the situation at hand.

"Alright here is how this test is going to play out, you three have until noon to take these two bell from me, that is three hours from now." Kakashi said as he placed down the clock on top of one of the three training logs. "Whoever does not get a bell will be tied to the log and watch the rest of us eat lunch then after that you are sent back to the academy till next year. Any questions?"

All three genin shook their heads to show the completely understood the requirements of the test.

'All right now I get to show what I'm truly made of! Believe it!' Naruto's smile only got bigger as he anticipated the challenge to come.

'That dope had better stay out of my way.' Saskue thought while on the outside he still looked like he was brooding over something.

"Alright begin"

With that phrase the three genin all shot for cover as Kakashi was evaluating their hiding abilities. Thou he could not see them he had a general idea as to where they were.

He could hear Sakura's shifting from the top of a tree with heavy leaf coverage. 'A good spot if you want to see and not be seen.'

He then took a moment to enhance his senses to try to find Saskue. Luckily the Uchiha had completely disregarded the wind and with Kakashi's chakra enhanced senses could faintly pick up his scent. 'he is lying in wait under some foliage in a bush, that would be a very good spot if you were waiting to ambush someone and knew the path they were taking to get to their destination. But unfortunately this test does not work that way.'

Then came Naruto. Naruto's stealth skills where excellent because too much of Kakashi's amazement and amusement Naruto had managed to hide from all his senses. 'Okay Naruto I'm impressed you hid a thousand times better than your teammates, so where are you.'

Naruto was scheming, he had hid underwater in the river next to the training grounds. While he knew it wouldn't be a good spot for long he would take advantage of the surprise attack he was planning and confuse Kakashi to slip away. 'Alright here we go. _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_.' as he called the jutsu in his mind thirteen clones popped into existence. The plan was for ten of them to distract Kakashi while the other three and Naruto himself all split up into different directions to find a better hiding spot and confuse Kakashi on where the real one is. Unfortunately he did have Kakashi as a Sensei so it backfired as the second all the clones jumped out of the water the ten sent to distract him were caught as he threw three shuriken attached to ninja wire and tied them all together. thus allowing Kakashi to easily pick off the three clones ment to scatter and distort his knowledge of the real Naruto's location.

"I have to hand it to you if I was a lesser ninja that probably would have worked but to get away from me and get a bell you will have to do much better than that. Also I'm impressed you know an A ranked jutsu, that alone is highly impressive." Naruto smiled at his Sensei's compliments, but refused to let his guard down.

Unknown to Naruto he had slightly earned the respect of one of his teammates. 'If that dope can use an A ranked forbidden jutsu and come up with a decent plan like that he may be worth his weight on this team, I should pay more attention to him, cause I want to know what else is up his sleeve.'

Naruto thou was freaking out on the inside. 'How am I going to get a damn bell. My taijutsu sucks, My ninjutsu is limited to shadow clones, my genjutsu in non-existent, and lastly my element of surprise was lost. What am I going to do!'

**"Use your teammates and cooperate with them." **the mysterious voice said.

"Sensei did you just say something, or am I hearing things?" Naruto asked in complete confusion. But his sensei was already gone. 'Damn if he was trying to kill me I would have been dead.' Naruto climbed up into the nearest tree and started to scout around for his sensei. Eventually he found him in a taijutsu bout with Saskue, Naruto watched Saskue utilize his families impressive taijutsu style to move around Kakashi while seemingly never touching the ground. After about two or three minutes into the fight Saskue had managed to do what Naruto could not, touch the bell. Much to the shock of Naruto and Kakashi. Saskue capitalized on that shock and sent a reverse heel kick into Kakashi's temple dispersing him.

'Wait what!' Naruto and Saskue thought.

He had been fighting a shadow clone all this time meaning that whether or not he got the bell didn't matter. Saskue stated to fume and head of into the western part of the training grounds looking for Kakashi.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" a scream loud enough for the entire village to hear came from across the tree line south of his current position.

'Sakura' was his only thought before he made off in a dash towards his endangered teammate. It took him less than two minutes to find her, but once he did panic set in as he looked upon is pail, unconscious teammate. 'What happened to her, she is still breathing and there are no obvious wounds... it must of been a genjutsu by Kakashi-sensei...' Naruto sweat dropped 'Now only if I had attended class on the day Iruka taught us about genjutsu, then I would know how to help her.' Naruto was in dismay over not being able to help his teammate.

**"Push a small amount of your chakra into her chakra system to disrupt the genjutsu." **The mysterious voice once again helped out.

Naruto instantly had a kunai out and was on edge. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Naruto Wasn't sure whether to trust the voice or not because he could not see who was talking and was uncertain if it was a trick to get him to harm Sakura or not.

Naruto decided to pick Sakura up and move her under a tree a little ways away from her previous position so he could think and not worry so much about his position being compromised. 'Can I trust this voice? Why is it helping me no one has ever helped me before. What is going on here?' As Naruto thought about his options. He realized something about the voice, that it was giving sound advice. The main clue that put him on this track was when he was thinking about how earlier he was worried about how he would get a bell from Kakashi. After he accepted the fact he needed to work together with his teammates to get a bell he started to connect the dots. 'When has there ever been a three man team, Why pit us against each other?' Although he could not figure out Kakashi's ultimate goal, he understood that he needed to get his teammates help and to do that he would first have to wake Sakura up from the genjutsu. 'Alright here goes nothing.' Naruto reached down and placed his hand on Sakura's forehead and then focused on transferring a little bit of chakra into her system. 'I hope this works.' Naruto suddenly jumped back when Sakura's eyes opened and she attempted to punch him.

"PERVERT! What do you think you were doing?" Sakura shouted completely unaware of what was happening.

"I was helping you, you were stuck in a genjutsu and I released it so we could help each other." Naruto responded in his defense.

"Help each other?... And send Saskue back to the academy because we got the bells and he didn't, no thank you." Sakura replied snootily. Naruto was fuming on the inside at her response

"I could give less of a shit about who gets the FREAKING bells!" Naruto all but shouted letting his emotions slip and his anger rise.

"All I know is that unless all three of us work together none of us will pass, I saw Saskue fight one of Kakashi's clones and it took him over two minutes to land a hit on it with Kakashi just defending the entire time." Naruto rushed out to get his point across.

Sakura stood there in surprise and thought for a few seconds. "Fine. I'll help, but only if Saskue and I get the bells." Sakura Said while putting on the cutest smile she could at the end of the request 'I'm a little surprised that he yelled at me he has never done that before, but I know with this smile I'm guaranteed he is putty in my hands' Sakura thought in confidence.

"Ya, sure, whatever lets find Saskue we only have an hour and a half left." Naruto responded uninterested in what she was doing.

'What happened to my feminine charm affecting him like a dog in heat' Sakura though in shock and dismay as she watched the boy who would of done anything for her if she gave him that smile storm off in anger searching for Saskue and ignoring her. 'What did I do to make him so upset' She asked herself obliviously

'why do I even like her? She is flat chested, manipulative, mean, and obsessive. Are thous traits really what I want in a girl' Naruto though angry showed only indifference as he composed himself to the outside world. And was somehow happy with this new revelation he should of made long ago.

'Why am I making all of these revelations now?' he thought in confusion before he decided to put that thought on hold and focus on the task at hand.

"Where are we going to look for Saskue?" Sakura asked after falling in step behind Naruto due to her mistrust of the orange clad ninja.

"Western part of the grounds. That is where I saw him heading last." Naruto responded in his 'normal' cheerful attitude.

'How does he change moods so fast?' Sakura questioned

* * *

After searching for about ten minutes they stumble across Saskue's head, or Sakura thought it was. But later explained by Saskue he got caught in the _**Headhunter jutsu**_ courtesy of Kakashi himself.

"Okay, know I'm out of the ground would you mind explaining why you and Sakura are together when she hates your guts?" Saskue asked in complete confusion.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and responded "Well as you probably already know we are not going to be able to take a bell by ourselves, as you have well experienced by now, so I had made (he did the finger quotes as he said made) an agreement with Sakura that if she and you cooperated with me you guys could have the bells." Naruto explained but added a little edge to his voice once he talked about the bells.

Saskue contemplated his options before giving an answer. "Fine, only if I get to make the plan, cause I don't think you have the mental capacity to think of anything decent." Though Saskue knew this was far from the truth as he was recalling Naruto's earlier attempted escape from Kakashi.

"Okay so what's the plan then?" Naruto asked as they all circled up and listened to the Uchiha's idea.

'Where are thous three? Have they given up?' Kakashi thought wile peering over a bright orange book.

Next thing he knew was that there were three kunai in the book "PERVERT!" Sakura shouted before turning and running away.

Kakashi had turned bug eyed and turned a bright red. 'My book, my beautiful book!, Dear lord what have I done to deserve such a cruel fate!' anime tears were falling from his single visible eye.

After a mock burial for the book Kakashi's anguish turned to frustration. 'Oh I'm so going to get Sakura back for this.' Kakashi took off after his student jumping through the trees canopies after one last ook at the makeshift tombstone he made for his once precious book.

Less than a minute of chasing Sakura he found her sitting on one of the training logs in the main area. 'this looks too easy... hhhmm?' Kakashi started to observe the area and noticed that in many spots the ground had been disturbed greatly, more so then just a simple taijutsu match would.

'either Naruto and Saskue went at it and the location is a coincidence or there are traps in the ground... well she fell for a simple genjutsu and I would not put it past Naruto and Saskue to have a full on fight between each other... but why did I not hear the sounds of a huge conflict?' Kakashi approached the scene with caution as he walked to Sakura at a leisurely pace.

As Kakashi neared Sakura he gained her attention by coughing, "Oh! hey Pervert what do you want?" Sakura asked with disgust evident in her voice.

Kakashi was about to respond when the plan took effect much to his surprise.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Alright so here is the plan." Saskue said "Sakura, Kakashi from what I've noticed likes to read a bright orange book, the book is... an adult book."

Naruto and Sakura paused and gave him a questioning look.

"I may have... stumbled... across one or two copies in my youth." Saskue thinking back to his older brothers secret love for the pornographic novels.

Yet again this only raised even more questioning looks in his direction.

Saskue with a blush of embarrassment (I know right who would of thought) responded in eerie "Enough! I'm not saying anymore! let's get back to the plan. Sakura you will destroy the book when he is not paying attention this should push him enough to chase you back to the clearing we first started this exercise in." Saskue got a nod from Sakura in understanding.

"Naruto I will use an earth jutsu to place your clones underground. I'm hoping for twenty-four at the most and if not ten at the least. I also want you to avoid fighting so you can recreate clones if some fall" Naruto scoffed in response, "Twenty-four what a joke"

"Good. Now you will wait for the call sign from Sakura which will be 'hey Pervert what do you want.'" Naruto nodded and smiled, he couldn't wait. "Now Sakura only say that once he is surrounded by Naruto's clones, you probably want to take up a higher vantage point then the ground to see the locations of the clones, but also a spot where Kakashi will walk right through them." Sakura didn't respond as she was deep in thought on where the best location to stand would be.

"Finally I will take advantage of Naruto's distraction and attempt the headhunter jutsu on Kakashi and steal the bells for me and Sakura, any questions? " Naruto and Sakura both nodded their heads no

"Perfect lets go get set up." Saskue said and then with an unspoken order they all jumped away to accomplish their tasks.

* * *

"SUPRISE SENSEI!" Twenty-five Naruto's all said at once.

Kakashi was a little taken back by Naruto and Sakura planning something like this, but he choose to not dwell on it as he was hard pressed to keep all of the Naruto's from getting the bells. Kakashi had to doge the constant barrage of hooks, jabs, elbow shots, and kicks. all poorly executed, but the sheer number of attacks kept him on guard.

'Damn I can't hit him' Naruto thought as he had to replace a clone who had dispelled because Kakashi used the momentum of his punch to hit another clone who was going for an axe kick to Kakashi's back dispersing it.

"Hey Naruto do you perhaps want to stop making clones for me?" Kakashi eye smiled

Naruto jumped, literally jumped in surprise only to screw himself over even more cause of it.

"_**Hidden Leaf Secret Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain**_" Need I say more.

Everyone stopped and looked as Naruto flew into the sky like a rocket as all his clones sweat-dropped.

'Now's my chance' Saskue thought as he leapt out of the ground completely scrapping the Headhunter plan and made a mad dash for Kakashi as he was still admiring his handy work.

"You know what? I think that is a new record for distance hahaha" Kakashi laughed just as the real Naruto came back from behind the tree line.

"Damn you Sensei! that was cruel!" Naruto seeing Saskue's mad dash to their Sensei shouted hoping to distract him a second longer for Saskue and it worked. Saskue had gotten close enough to dive and grab the bells.

" Hooray! we got the bells" Sakura exclaimed only to have her heart break a second later. The bells in Saskue's hands had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"DAMN IT KAKASHI! Come out and fight yourself!" Naruto shouted in the woods.

Not even a second after Naruto finished talking Kakashi landed on a tree branch near bye with a eye smile and had to smartly comment "I would love to, but..." 'Riiiiinnnnnggggg' the timer went off, it was noon "Times up."

All three genin at the sound of the bell had dejected looks on their faces. They had failed and are going to be tied to the training posts to watch Kakashi eat his lunch. Then back to the academy they were being sent.

Kakashi threw each of them a bento box "Eat up, meet me here on Monday for your first mission you guys did a great job."

"WHAT?" all three genin asked in surprise.

"We passed, all three of us. Does that mean the true objective was not to get the bells at all but to see if we could work together when the odds weren't in our favor?" Sakura reasoned and asked.

"Correct. I wanted you guys to look underneath the underneath, as a ninja nothing is ever as it appears and the split second decisions you make could mean life or death for your team. so being able to see underneath what is obvious will save your lives one day." Kakashi said in all seriousness "Enjoy your well deserved rest" he ended on a lighter note before he left.

* * *

"Alright I'm going to get ramen see you guys later." Naruto said as he threw away the now empty bento box as he was walking away from his teammates.

Sakura was about to leave when Saskue grabbed her arm and signaled for her to wait a minute. After about two minutes and Naruto was out of ear shot he finally spoke.

"Does something about the Dope recently seem odd to you, He is actually using his head, he didn't ask you on a date before he left, and he somehow learned an A-ranked jutsu." Saskue asked in a semi-genuine interest.

"Now that you mention it I have... he yelled at me after I said I would only work with him if you and I got the bells." As she said this she realized how bad that actually was.

"Well help me keep an eye on him because for some reason it makes me extremely uneasy, especially with how all are parents want us to stay away from him and will not share why." Saskue said as he turned and started to walk home deep in thought.

'What are you truly like, what have you gone through, why do I feel a sudden sense of respect for you. I must reflect on these things.'

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting on the porch outside his small apartment eating Ichiraku ramen he had ordered for carry out. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kakashi land right beside him.

"Sup" Kakashi greeted and Naruto jumped out of his trace in an instant in order to smile and greet his Sensei back.

"What can I do for you Sensei?" Naruto asked curious as to why his sensei was here and how he even learned of where Naruto had lived.

"You can drop the facade Naruto I know something is bothering you, don't think I didn't notice you talking to yourself and zoning out for minutes at a time during the test today." Naruto was honestly shocked he had noticed, but didn't show it, more thou that he cared and brought it up. However Naruto was still unsure how to talking about these things so he decided to do what he always does pretend it never happened.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but I don't know what facade you're talking about. And I sure the hell didn't talk to myself in the forest" Naruto responded with a big toothy grin. Hoping Kakashi would drop the subject.

"Okay, if you say so" Kakashi responded with a skeptical look but knew not to push the subject any further.

'He must trust me first to share anything about his emotional life especially if I want him to drop the facade, what was I thinking' Kakashi felt like an idiot 'Man I need to go see the Hokage on how to gain his trust.'

"Very well if you say so, just don't let your emotions affect any of our upcoming missions." Kakashi said before he jumped away.

"It won't" Naruto said under his breath before he reentered his shabby apartment to go to bed.

* * *

**That's it the second installment to this story I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. As for how often I will be posting I plan to try to get the first couple chapters out as quickly as possible, then after that I plan to post one chapter every Monday. Please follow/favorite/review and help me get my story out for all to read. Thanks again for reading the second chapter for Voicefell.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voicefell**_

**Welcome back to another installment to my story Voicefell. I apologize for not putting this chapter up on Monday, but I had to stop and make some major changes to this chapter as the original way it progressed wasn't coherent with where I need the overall story to go. Please leave more comments so I can see how you guys are responding to the story, what you like what you don't. Also I have been told that I have been spelling Saskue wrong so I will at a later date rectify this mistake. Thank you and please review and give me any feedback, Ideas, or hopes you have for this story. This is UntoldKA and time for the story to roll.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

It has been a little under a month and a half since Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had passed and became team seven. Right now they are in the Hokage's tower waiting to receive a new mission.

"Hey Gramps we're here to get a new mission" Naruto shouted as he walked into the missions hall.

"Damn it Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you to address the Hokage with the respect he deserves." The voice was from none other than Iruka who was waved off by the Hokage.

"It's alright Iruka, I've been trying for years to get him to change and it hasn't happened once." Sarutobi lied.

Thou the real reason is because once when Naruto was young, asked him if he could call him his grandfather cause he had no family of his own. He agreed because of the shameful look Naruto had when he had asked that question, it broke Sarutobi's heart.

"Alright so what D-ranked missions do you want today... Oh! we have the capture Tora mission. I know you want that one." Iruka joked with the genin squad as they thought in fear of having to go capture that blasted cat.

"NO! We have been doing manual labor, and capturing that damn cat for too long now, I want a real mission." Naruto argued with his adopted Grandfather.

"For once I agree with the Dope." Sasuke said.

"Too my own surprise, me to." Sakura added.

"Kakashi?" Sarutobi looked at him and asked.

"I think they could easily handle a joint C-ranked mission, but not one solo just yet, despite them having finished more D-ranked missions in their first month than any other recorded genin team." Kakashi stated with obvious pride behind his voice.

However the discussion could not be continued as team eight's Sensei barged into the mission hall panting as if she just sprinted a marathon.

"Hokage! Sir,... I have (Pant) a serious problem (pant) that needs (pant) to be attended to (pant) immediately." Kurenai hardly breathed out.

"Calm down please and tell me your problem." The Hokage answered in a patient tone trying to get her to calm down.

Kurenai took a couple of deep breaths before she started to speak. "As you know I am leaving for a three week mission, now normally I would just request for a replacement instructor for the time period I am gone, but both Kiba and Shino will be gone for an undisclosed amount of time on clan business while I am away. So I need to request that Hinata be placed with another squad of ninja she knows for at least a two week mission."

"Well we just requested a C-ranked mission and most are over a week long I'm more than sure she would be fine with us." Kakashi said from behind Kurenai making his presence known to her at last.

Kurenai's face reflected pure joy at the thought "Thank you, that would be wonderful. Is that alright with you Hokage sir?"

"Iruka do we have any C-ranked missions that fit the criteria?"

"Yes sir, but are you sure that they are ready for a mission like this? Most genin teams don't take their first C-ranked mission till they have been doing D-ranked missions for three to four months." Iruka stated in hesitation.

The Hokage just looked at Iruka calmly and replied "This however is not an ordinary genin team, and on top of that there will be five members instead of the ordinary four which can make a huge difference in the success of the mission." Iruka sighed at his response.

"I can see no flaws in your logic Sir." Iruka picked a scroll put it down for Naruto 's team plus Hinata and spoke to the Chunin at the door. "Please call the employer for C-ranked, escort class mission 4278 into the mission hall to meet with his team, and inform him there will be one more that is not present at this time." The Chunin nodded the left the room to go get the employer.

"Oh, yes, Kakashi there is one more thing I have to speak with you about before you leave." Kurenai said from the corner of the room.

"Ya, what is it?" Kakashi responded.

Kurenai put on the most menacing innocent smile anyone in the room had ever seen before. "If I hear about you reading your pervy novels in front of Hinata on this trip... I will castrate you with a rubber kunai, do I make myself clear?"

All Kakashi could do in response was gulp.

"I have the employer for mission 4278" the Chunin said through the door.

"Bring him in" The Hokage answered.

"I'm getting protected by a bunch of brats?" *Hick* A very drunken and filthy man said as he walked into the room. "The names Tazuna, by the way so don't forget it."

'Oh, great a drunk who is rude and smells like sake, could this mission get any worse.' Sasuke thought.

"We will be leaving by noon tomorrow and it's a three day trip at my pace so pack for the long haul." Tazuna said with a cheeky drunken smile before he hobbled out of the room to go find more booze.

"Well this defiantly could of gone better, first Hinata has to be on our team and then our client is a rude drunk." Naruto said in exasperation.

"And what problem do you have with Hinata?" Kurenai said with a crack of her knuckles and a glare that would make the death god piss himself.

"N-n-n-nothing at all, she is the one with the problem with me, she is terrified of me, why else would she turn all red, start stuttering, and feint whenever I'm around." Naruto quickly responded to avoid Kurenai's wrath.

At this comment everyone in the room face palmed at the blonds denseness.

'Honestly if he is this dense then it will take Hinata practically raping him for him to figure out her feelings for him.' Kurenai thought.

"Alright if you say so, I'm going to go find Hinata and give her the details of the mission. I'll see you guys later." Kurenai said as she walked out the door.

* * *

_At the Hyuga Complex_

"Hinata your sensei is here with a mission for you" a servant called out over the Hyuga clan garden.

"Thank you I will be on my way" A very humble Hinata responded as she stood up from behind a bushel of Lavender flowers she was tending too.

"Greetings Sensei, what is it you need?" Hinata asked as she opened the main gates to speak with Kurenai.

Kurenai responded with a big smile "You will be going on a C-ranked mission with team seven, you will be leaving tomorrow at noon." Kurenai had to suppress a giggle at the your heiress's expression.

"Bu-b-bu-but, N-N-Naruto is o-on t-te-team seven." She barley stuttered out in surprise.

Kurenai sighed at her "Hinata I'm going to let you in on something that I only found out not even an hour ago... Naruto believes you are scared of him because of how you act around him... he objected to you being on the team out of respect to this made up fear. So on this mission I want you to suck it up and show him what all this nonsense is really about... Alright?" Kurenai stated with much compassion for her timid student."

"Yes, Kurenai-Sensei. I won't let you down." Hinata stated with a bit more confidence than before. 'I'm doomed, I'm going to faint before he says hi to me.'

* * *

_The next day around 10:00_

Our favorite damaged protagonist is walking towards the grand village gates to meet up with his Sensei and their team to discuss the formation they will be forming around Tazuna before he arrives for their departure.

"Hey guys! what a beautiful day for a mission." Naruto shouted as he started to run towards then.

And much to his credit it was. The forest seemed alive with birds, mammals, and reptiles. There was a light cloud coverage, the temperature was in the seventies, and the air was filled with the smell of burnt Oak and Maple trees. The area was suffering from a slight drought and earlier that morning a few of the trees caught fire while a new Chunin was practicing a new fire jutsu.

"H-h-hello Naruto." Hinata faintly said in response.

"Oh, hey Hinata how are you today, I hope your cool with going on this mission with use?" Naruto

"I-I-I-I'm w-wonderful, thank y-you for as-ask-asking." she stuttered out with a crimson blush. 'He noticed me, He's talking to me, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, don't faint whatever you do.'

Kakashi noticed Hinata was about to faint and saved her from embarrassment as Naruto was starting to get worried about her being silent and was about to touch her and make her faint. Kakashi clears his throat and starts talking, "Well now that we are all here we can starting discussing the trip before our employer arrives."

While he held Naruto's and Hinata's full attention all Sasuke and Sakura could think about was... 'How can the dope be so dense' as they were still sweat dropping at the scene they had just watched.

"Alright now what I propose is that Naruto takes point."

Naruto silently cheered on his head.

"Sasuke and Sakura take the left and right flanks."

Sasuke didn't think anything of it and Sakura was overjoyed 'I'm with Sasuke and Naruto is in front of me so he won't be looking at my ass the whole trip CHHHAA!'

"And lastly Hinata and I will take the flank."

'NO! I'm too far away from Naruto... and I promised Kurenai-Sensei that I would get closer to him.'

"Uuuhhhmm... Kakashi-Sensei, don't you think that my byakugan would be better utilized up front with Naruto?' Though in reality she knows that being able to see behind them while facing forward is a huge advantage to the rear guard, she was hoping Kakashi might catch onto what she was trying to do and help her out.

Thankfully he did and gladly agreed, "Yes you are probably correct on that assumption. vary well you take point with Naruto."

"WAIT!" Everyone froze in place afraid of Naruto objecting to being near Hinata. "What in the world is the byakugan?" Naruto asked.

Saskue and Sakura Face-planted, Kakashi scratched the back of his head and Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics.

"Really you idiot, you made us think you were going to object to something, only to ask a boneheaded question like that!" Sakura shouted at the blond.

Kakashi then proceeded to explain to Naruto what it was... and then what a dojutsu is.. then a Kekkei genkai... then what chakra pathways are... and then Kakashi wouldn't answer anymore questions.

By the time Kakashi started to refuse to answer any more questions Tazuna had strolled into their lines of sight.

*hick* "Are we ready to go?" A clearly drunken Tazuna asked in a boisterous voice.

"Yes we are. Team take formation and lets get going. Hinata, you won't need to activate your dojutsu until we cross over the five mile patrol perimeter that the village has set up."

"Understood Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata responded in a quiet voice.

And with that the small group of travelers were off at the builders pace along the brown, worn gravel road that heads for the Land of Waves.

* * *

Our group of travelers have been on the road for two and a half hours now and they are about to cross the five mile marker when they cross a puddle.

"Alright there go's our target lets move." one figure says to another identical figure, as they pull themselves up from the water. There most identifying features where overly large metallic clawed gauntlets that were attached to each other by a single serrated chain.

The two figures wasted no time getting to work as the wrapped the chain around Kakashi and ripped him apart.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted before he stared down the attackers. "You will pay for that." Naruto said as his eyes flashed Crimson.

Sakura and Hinata have both frozen up in fear as Sasuke leapt into action launching a shuriken and a kunai to trap the chain to a tree attempting to pin the brothers, but they broke the chain off of their gloves and continued their assault on the genin. Naruto noticed his shocked teammates and created a clone for each of them and Tazuna himself so they wouldn't get hit by stray projectiles or the brothers themselves if they decided to go after them.

Each of the brother charged towards either Naruto or Sasuke to engage into a taijutsu match. Naruto dropped into the Academy stance and tensed trying to predict the oncoming attack. The offender came at Naruto with a left hook, or slash as that was the hand with his gauntlet on. Naruto blocked with his right forearm raising it parallel to his ear to prevent his head from taking the hit. he then countered by grabbing the gauntlet with his left hand rotating and following up with a right elbow to the attackers head sending him sprawling on the ground. He quickly recovered and charged at Naruto again, leading with his claw once more he feigned right but quickly spun on his heels mid strike to pierce Naruto's hand who moved it just in time to catch it before it hit his ribs. Naruto was thrown back by the attack and landed on his back. He quickly rolled to dodge a jab at the ground and rolled back to dodge another. Acting quickly Naruto took both his feet and kicked his attacker in the chest pushing him far enough away for Naruto to simultaneously do a back hand spring to get off the ground and give his opponent a strong hook across the temple, effectively knocking him unconscious.

* * *

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke's opponent had decided to lead with a barrage of kunai with Sasuke countered with some shuriken. Sasuke stated to observe his opponent and figure some things out.

'He is a missing-nin from the hidden mist village, his gauntlet is covered in a dense liquid, most likely poison, so I have to avoid getting a scratch from that thing...' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a spinning kick from the missing-nin.

Sasuke ducked grabbed the heel that was still on the ground and pulled him off balance. The ninja fell in his back giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to try and get rid of the gauntlet, he did a standing front flip and landed an axe kick right on the seam of the weapon forcing it to break and collapse inwards on the arm of its wielder rendering it almost useless.

"GAAHHH" a scream of pain was the only sound heard from the ninja before he rolled over his shoulders and stood back up to face Sasuke. As they had a quick stare down The missing-nin saw his brother get knocked unconscious, deciding then to try and complete the mission instead of waste his time with the genin he charged Sasuke and feigned an attack only to run past the Uchiha and attempt to strike at Tazuna with a kunai.

He struck flesh and a scream. "NARUTO!" Hinata made it out of her stunned state to watch the boy she cares about get stabbed in the heart.

Then there was a poof and another Naruto sprinted fourth and upercutted the shocked missing-nin.

Sasuke came up from behind and quickly used ninja wire to ensnare the flying ninja to a tree. "Not bad Naruto, Sasuke I'm impressed your training has paid off." Kakashi casually commented as he jumped down from a nearby tree.

He stopped and looked at the mental state's of the genin Sasuke was fine and informing Naruto of the toxins the gauntlets had, Naruto took a kunai and cut open his hand to flush it all out before wrapping it up.

Hinata was collecting herself and had already wiped away the tears of her supposed crushes death, and lastly Sakura was still in shock.. not good at all. Kakashi walked over to Sakura and brought out a packet of smelling salts which he waved under Sakura's nose to bring her out of her trance.

"Kakashi-Sensei your alive?" Sakura asked in joy.

"Yes Sakura, however if I had died so would have you if it were not for you teammates who were able to subdue the attackers, this is something we will have to work on, and it is okay because everything turned out alright." he gave an eye smile to the saddened teen and turned his attention back to their captives.

"Sup, Gozu. How are you and Meizu doing today?" Kakashi asked in a cheerful voice.

"Fuck off Kakashi I have nothing to share with you." Gozu spoke as he looked away from his unconscious brother.

"No, but I bet you will sing like a canary once Ibiki gets his hands on you." Kakashi said with mo change of demeanor.

"Shit... fine what do you want to know." Gozu said rather just giving Kakashi his answers instead of a hour with Ibiki.

"Who was your target, who are you working for, and where is my old pal Zabuza?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"the bridge builder is our target, we were employed by Gato, and I can't tell you." Gozu said clearly having no qualms about backstabbing his employer, but not his mentor.

"Stay put for me I have to go have a little chat with my employer." Kakashi said clearly not happy with this outcome.

"Kakashi-Sensei who are thous two?" Hinata asked.

"They are the demon brothers, Gozu and Meizu, they were once Zabuza's students until they attempted a coup d'état against the Mizukage. Zabuza and these two now work together and are ninja for hire. I know them because I have came across them multiple times when I worked in Anbu, we always left them alone because Zabuza was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist and his bounty was never worth the risk of taking him down, but now it looks like we have to meet in combat." Kakashi said with a sigh before looking at Tazuna with a fierce glare.

"Explain to me why you lied about the difficulty of this mission and why we shouldn't abandon you and go back to our village?" Kakashi questioned the now terrified Tazuna.

Tazuna just looked down in shame and replied. "I lied because even if our entire country gave you every dime we had we still could not of afforded and A or B-ranked mission, Gato has taken over our entire economy by buying all our shipping ports and companies, he rules the entire countries economy. He is a greedy bastard who rules with fear, barely giving us enough to survive. Our only hope is for my bridge to be finished. It will put a stop on the economic lock Gato on our country freeing us allowing us to prosper once more." He said with clear pain in his eyes.

"Well than what are we waiting for then lets go build us a bridge!" Naruto said as everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"What? I'm not just going to sit here while a whole country suffers from one man's greedy clutches when I have the power to stop him. So whether any of you join me or not I will go do everything I can, Jonin ranked enemies or not. Besides if I wish to become Hokage one day then I will have to deal with problems like these all the time so why not start now." Naruto said with such conviction that no one could turn away and keep their self-respect after his speech.

"Very well then I guess it is decided than, Tazuna we will finish our assignment with you and then we will renegotiate the terms of payment. As for you two..." Kakashi turned and spoke to the demon brothers "you both will be held captive until this matter is resolved and then from there we shall decide what to do with you."

"Alright we have wasted enough time, I'll send a hawk back tonight lets get back on track." Kakashi said before they reformed up and continued on their journey.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"Kakashi-Sensei we have been walking for hours and are ahead of schedule can we please take a break even if it is only for a minute?" Sakura said.

"I a-agree with S-Sakura, I n-need a break as w-w-well. I have never w-w-walked this much in a-a day before." Hinata said thou for a different reason. She wants to take care of Naruto's hand, however he won't let anyone look at it.

"Very well, we shall rest for a few minutes." Kakashi answered only for a second later Naruto threw a kunai into a bush not too far away only to scare a white rabbit out of the bush causing him to be on the receiving end of some flak from Sakura.

'That rabbits coat was white, but yet it's the middle of summer...' Kakashi never got to finish that thought as a giant sword flew over their heads causing Kakashi to tackle Tazuna to the ground.

"Hehehehehe, Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf village, the Copy cat ninja. A long time it has been sense we have seen each other except this time our missions clash. Do they not?" Zabuza said from behind his mask.

"Yes, they do." Kakashi said with a very serious tone and a concentrated look on his face, the likes none of his genin have ever seen before.

"OH! and look you brought brats how enjoyable" Zabuza faired his KI to frighten the genin after his malicious comment and the animalistic grin that could been seen in an outline from behind his mask.

Hinata stated to quiver and then started to shake like she was at the epicenter of an earthquake, it got to the point where it was so sever she could no longer stand and fell to her knees in terror.

Sakura was in a temporary shock after the initial hit from the KI Zabuza was releasing, but she quickly hardened her resolve and brought herself out of the shock, she was determined to not be the protected, weak, teammate this time. However she still could not get rid of the trembling in her hands and knees.

Sasuke took to it much better as he just stated to slightly paled and broke out into a slight cold sweat, but he kept his composure, and calm demeanor.

Naruto and Kakashi were both impressed, but neither were affected by it as they have both experienced greater before.

Without a word both Jonin jumped at each other weapon in hand, Zabuza his Kubikiribocho, and Kakashi a kunai. From the start it was clear who had the greater weapon as Zabuza's Kubikiribocho cut through half of Kakashi's kunai, rendering it useless.

'Damn, looks like I have to make this a jutsu fight to win' Kakashi thought before he jumped back and recited "_**Water Style: Water Jet Jutsu**_!"

A stream of highly condensed and highly concentrated jet of water shot out of Kakashi's mouth at a high velocity, directly towards Zabuza. Zabuza blocked the jutsu with the broad side of his blade. Though this protected him and the blade itself took no real damage from the jutsu it still contained enough force to push him back fifteen or so feet from where he blocked the attack.

"HAHAHAHA! If you want to use jutsus then I got the perfect one for you." Zabuza's menacing smile could not of gotten bigger. "_**Secret Killing Technique: Hidden Mist Jutsu**_"

"Sasuke get your teammates into formation Delta and take these smelling salts to try and get Hinata back to reality." Kakashi said with an edge to his voice while taking the slats out of his bag and tossing them to Sasuke before the mist enveloped them and taking each other out of the others line of sight."

* * *

"Naruto get Sakura and Tazuna back out of the combat zone and use clone to fill Hinata's and my spot till I return with her." Sasuke yelled over his shoulder as he ran to Hinata and wave the smelling salts under her nose.

"Alright, Sakura you heard him and Sensei get back with Tazuna and get into formation Delta." Naruto said before he called his clones and got Sakura and them to create the tight diamond shape guard around Tazuna with Naruto up front, Sakura to his right, and when they return Sasuke to the left and Hinata in the rear.

"Hey were back and Hinata's fine." Sasuke said coming through the mist and for some reason had a devious grin on his face. His only thought 'That was too easy."

"S-s-sorry I f-froze up like t-that, I-I have n-ne-n-never experienced much killing intent b-before." Hinata said clearly ashamed that she had become a burden for team seven and really, really embarrassed for some unknown reason.

As they got into formation Sasuke quickly went to Sakura and whispered in her ear, 'If we make it out of this in one piece, you will never guess how I got Hinata out of her trance.' Sasuke said with a mischievous smile before he got into formation as well.

After about three minutes of waiting and listening to the ongoing jutsu battle, the air starts to go still as the sounds of the clashing jonin all but stopped.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as the mist started to clear and the sounds of the breathing genin and the running water of the nearby stream became louder and louder as the ambiance noise of the fight had stated to die down.

"hehehehehe... ha... HAha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! even the great copy ninja cannot defeat me." Zabuza said as he appeared straight in from of the genin not even twenty feet away and holding Kakashi in a perfect sphere of sapphire blue water.

"That's the water prison jutsu, we have to help Kakashi or else he will drown." Sasuke said with a growl to his voice.

"_**Water Clone Jutsu**_" Zabuza said as eight clones rose from the riverbed and started to creep towards the genin.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto shouted as he broke formation and charged one of the clones, Naruto created four of his own clones and they surrounded the Water Clone, attacking in unison the Narutos all lunged with the intent of stabbing it in the heart.

'He can't defend against all my clones at once.' But Naruto's thought was wrong, with a whirlwind slash Zabuza's clone dispersed all of Naruto's clones as well as cut Naruto across the chest.

"Hahahaha, have you even killed child? No? Then what does that make you? A FAKE! you're not even a real ninja, real ninja are in the bingo book, real ninja fulfill their orders without question. REAL NINJA ARE NOTHING BUT TOOLS. You're not a real ninja, just a child playing pretend. As Zabuza said this he picked up Naruto's headband and squeezed it in his hands until it had compressed and deformed.

Zabuza looked up when he heard laughter "he... hehehe... hahahahaha... you are the one that is wrong, ninja are not tools, but living beings with thoughts and emotions. Ninja are not to follow orders blindly, but to serve their village as protectors not machines. So put this in your god damn bingo book, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I WILL become the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." As Naruto was finishing up his speech he managed to stand up, compose himself and look the clone right in the eye, then with absolute determination, he charged at an incredible speed that he had never reached before. Much to the clone surprise he not only stood but started to move faster than before. Naruto capitalized on its split second shock and sent as strong of an uppercut he could straight into the clones chin dispersing it.

'I actually like this kid he's got guts.' Zabuza thought with a huge grin on his face.

Naruto squatted down, never taking his eyes off of his enemies and tied the now crushed headband to his arm. Naruto then created thirty clones to distract Zabuza's clones. The clones lasted longer than Naruto had needed as he finished using hand signs to tell his teammates his plan about a minute and a half before the last cone had dispelled.

"Is that all you got?" The real Zabuza taunted.

Naruto then initiated the plan, he charged straight at Zabuza only to get intercepted by his last remaining clone and thrown back, as he was flying back he tossed Sasuke a transformed clone that looked like a fuma shuriken, Sasuke then threw his real one and followed up with Naruto's clone one in the shadow of his. Zabuza's clone tried to intercept the shuriken, but Hinata was faster and destroyed the clone before it tried to stop the shuriken.

Zabuza laughed and caught the first fuma shuriken, then jumped over the second, never releasing the hold on Kakashi's water prison. However this was the plan as Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke all threw kunai at his front to distract him, while Naruto's clone dispersed his transformation and threw three kunai the back of Zabuza's body before it disappeared itself. Zabuza had no choice but to release Kakashi to avoid all of the projectiles.

"_**Water Style: Great Water Vortex Jutsu**_" Kakashi wasted no time in trying to end the battle.

Zabuza got caught head on in the torrent of water and slammed into a tree. Kakashi, with the intent to end Zabuza's life, threw a kunai at his neck. It was deflected and two senbon needles stuck out of his neck. Kakashi saw the hunter-nin, checked Zabuza's puls, and then nodded and allowed him to carry Zabuza away without ever exchanging a word.

"Wait Kakashi. Why do you have the sharingan?" Sasuke asked in an aggravated and surprised tone just now noticing his Sensei's eye.

"That is for another time, but we need to hurry and get to the boat and get to the land of waves before I pass out from chakra exhaustion as I had overused the sharingan." Kakashi said as he dropped to one knee and pulled his headband down over his sharingan eye.

Then he realized something, there were only five of them present. "Where is Naruto?"

"We don't know, he never came back after getting knocked back by Zabuza." Sakura replied.

"Oh no, I found Naruto, but he is in awful shape." Hinata said as she was staring off into the distance with her byakugan activated. She instantly took off to get a better look with Sasuke and Kakashi right behind her.

* * *

"This is not good, his heart is convulsing, he still has poison in his blood from when we fought the demon brothers but how? Hinata, Sasuke, help me take off his shirt and check for any infected wounds, as they pulled off his shirt they all saw it, a small gash on his side between his second and third rib, the surrounding skin was yellowish-green, swollen, and there was puss leaking out of it at an alarming rate.

"Hinata give him a basic antibiotic from my medic kit, Sasuke grab a lot of gauze pads and a blood pill from the field kit... this will be excruciatingly painful for Naruto." Both students took off to grab the required items as Sakura had entered the clearing and gasped at the infected wound on her teammate.

'Naruto... how did you keep on fighting, with the poison and the infection you should of died last night with how bad they have gotten. Is it the Kuybi? Is it keeping you from dying until we can completely purge your system of the toxins.' Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when Hinata and Sasuke had come back to the clearing.

"Alright Sasuke I need you to take the gauze pads and push as much puss out as you can, we need to relive as much pressure from the skin as we can so I can stitch it up with ninja wire, and don't worry about the blood loss that is why we have the blood pill." Saskue nodded and started to push the puss out of the wound, it didn't take long as there was a pop, almost like a zit and at least a half gallon of puss and blood burst through the wound and started to almost pour out. once that was done Kakashi gave Hinata the sign to give him the pills, but he wouldn't swallow them.

"Here let me help with that" Sakura walked over and showed Hinata how to massage his throat to get him to swallow the pills with the aid of water.

"Alright now we just have to stitch him up." Kakashi said as he pulled out a needle and tied the ninja wire around the end. He began to stitch up Naruto's wound until it was fully closed.

With a sign of relief Kakashi asked Sasuke to carry Naruto until he woke up. With that they took off to track down the ferryman they need to cross the ocean to the land of waves.

* * *

**Damn the chapters keep getting longer and longer, eventually I will just end up finishing an entire arc in one chapter. Anyways thank you all for taking your time to read this story. Please follow/favorite/review and until next time enjoy chapter three of ****Voicefell.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voicefell**_

**Welcome back to another installment to my story Voicefell. Today's chapter is one I have been personally excited to write as the plot thickens and some major holes are fill. I cannot wait for your feedback on this chapter. This is UntoldKA and time for the story to roll.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

"Tsunami I'm home!" Tazuna shouted as he opened up the door to his home.

It was early in the morning as the travelers did not find the ferryman until eleven the previous evening, the boat ride was six hours long across the vast sea straight separating the Land of Fire from the Land of Waves. The rest of the way to Tazuna's house was three from the discrete location they choose to dock and debarked from the boat.

Tsunami walked around the corner of one of the small rooms of the house to the kitchen to greet their guests. "Welcome home Father, I hope the trip back was quiet."

"Quite the contrary, I need you to prepare one of the guest beds as we have a severely injured ninja with us." Tsunami didn't even wait for her father to finish as the second Sasuke walked in with Naruto on his back she took off.

"Alright Sasuke, set him up right in a chair till Tazuna's daughter comes back and lets us know the room is ready... Hinata, Sakura, you two will be in a room together, Sasuke you will be with me and Naruto will be on his own until he has healed."

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei." all three of the young teens responded. Even though Sasuke's was more of a grunt then an actual sentence.

After about two minutes of waiting Tsunami came down and let them know the rooms were ready. "Mister, you will get the first room, the second is where the two boys will be, and the last is for the girls." Tsunami said.

"Oh my apologize for not introducing ourselves earlier, I'm Kakashi Hatake, and the genin accompanying me are Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto who is currently injured." Kakashi said with a eye smile. Before Tsunami bowed and left to attend to other matters.

"Sasuke, put Naruto in my room for the time being, you and I will share in the next one over... once everyone has put their things in their rooms go to Naruto's room we have many things to discuss." Everyone nodded in agreement then went to their separate rooms.

* * *

Everyone silently agreed to all enter at once so they did, but when they walked in they saw a sight they did not expect. Kakashi had Naruto's jacket and shirt hung over the foot board of the bed and was attempting to clean up Naruto's wound.

Thou no longer very swollen, the skin surrounding the stitches were covered in dry, hardened yellow puss, and scabs. Kakashi was very carefully, with a kunai, attempting to scrap off the wounds dry excretions to little to no success. And much to the unconscious Naruto's ire as he slightly shifted around in pain

"It will be easier if you attempt to remoisten the dried puss and blood, it should then just wipe off." Tsunami said as she entered the room with a bowl of warm water and a clean rag, then she beckoned for Kakashi to move so she could help. Without wasting a second she set the bowl on the ground beside her, dipped the rag in the water and barely rung it out so that it still contained quite a bit of water. then she gently placed the rag onto the wound, as it hit the skin Naruto took a deep, pain filled breath then settled back down.

Tsunami stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Let that rag sit for about five minutes then it should wipe clean off, also please be careful and don't let your sensei clean his wound again." Said as she gave Kakashi a dangerous look then walked out closing the door to the small room behind her.

Kakashi was still sweat dropping when his two female pupils gave him the same look. "Sup" was all he could say.

Both girls just rolled their eyes and took a seat before Sakura finally spoke up. "Okay sensei what is the important thing you have to tell us?"

"First Zabuza is still alive."

"WHAT!" all three of the genin yelled simultaneously and started to shift around, Saskue moved to the window, Sakura started to shake, in rage or fear no one could tell, and Hinata started to play with her fingers.

"Yes... I was a fool hunter-nin always, always dispose of the body on the spot instead of caring them off otherwise they risk letting potential village secrets out, also the ninja used senbon to hit the target in the neck, if he truly wanted to kill Zabuza then he would of gone for the temple or a cervical vertebra from the side of his neck instead of the nerves around his carotid artery, thus instead of killing him it momentarily stopped his pulse and put him in a temporary catatonic state." Kakashi thought out loud for the genin to understand as well.

"Well Sensei, what are we going to do, none of us can defeat Zabuza, and Naruto is unconscious?" Sakura asked as she got up and started to pace back in forth in the room.

"First we are going to eat lunch, then we are going to train, because even thou Zabuza is still alive he is still injured and it could take him a week or more to be in fighting condition, so you three will have to train extremely hard and hope that Naruto wakes up to join us." Kakashi replied as he got up and headed for the door only to lean against the door frame.

"What k-kind of t-training w-will w-we do?" An almost drooling Hinata asked after forcing herself to look away from Naruto's chest.

"Hopefully in a couple of days you guys will have mastered the tree walking exercise." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"Oh, b-but my f-f-fa-father has a-al-already t-taught that exercise to me." Hinata said the blushed an extremely deep shade of red. "M-m-m-may I-I i-in-instead stay b-behind a-and t-take care of N-N-N-Naruto?"

"Indeed that will be alright, then Sakura and Sasuke can take care of him in the evening because I have clearly been banned from being ten feet from him until he heals." Kakashi responded with sarcasm and an eye smile. With a hand motion left the room and went down to the kitchen to eat lunch.

Sasuke and Sakura followed without question, but Hinata lingered a few seconds longer before her stomach growled and told her she needed food. With one last glance at Naruto she left to catch up with the rest of her team.

* * *

The next two day were fairly routine, everyone but Hinata wakes up just before sunrise, go train, eat breakfast, go train, eat lunch, go train, eat dinner, Sakura takes over for Hinata, Hinata goes and trains late into the night.

Currently it was the third day with Tazuna and his family and during this time Inari, Tazuna's troubled grandson, has had a couple outbursts towards the ninja about how they will all be killed by Gato and his thugs. The most recent was this morning when Sasuke was making fun of Naruto and how if he was okay he would be bragging if he could make it half way up the tree before he messed up, earning a giggle from all the girls, but were soon halted after Inari called then fools for having fun and believing they could beat Gato before he ran off to his room the rest of the meal was finished in silence as everyone hurried and got off to their daily activities, Hinata tending to Naruto, and Sasuke and Sakura training. As Sasuke and Sakura were leaving Sakura asked Sasuke a question.

"Hey! didn't you say you wanted to tell me something about Hinata during our fight with Zabuza?" Sakura asked just now remembering the earlier statement.

"Oh god, how could I forget that it was hilarious, I would of died laughing if the situation was not so serious." Sasuke said with the biggest smirk Sakura has ever seen on his face.

"Well hurry up and tell me what you did to get Hinata out of her trance!" Sakura all but demanded.

* * *

_Flashback_

Sasuke had just got the smelling salts from Kakashi and had yelled his commands to Naruto, now he was taking off in Hinata's direction. It did not take him very long to arrive and as he did he waved the slats under Hinata's nose... No response, he did it again... No response.

"Damn are these bad salts?" Sasuke said before waving the salts under his nose, and action he soon regretted as it was a very strong type of smelling salts.

"Damn what am I going to do?" Sasuke asked aloud before he noticed Hinata's head move to Naruto's voice being heard in the distance relaying the commands to Sakura. Then an idea struck him.

"Hey Hinata? You know Naruto is over there naked in a hot tub right now." Sasuke's moth dropped open after finishing his comment, because before he even finished speaking and faster than a blink of an eye, Hinata was standing, Byakugan blazing and pointed in the direction Sasuke's finger was pointing, the she came to.

"Eeep" Hinata turned into a new shade of red before getting even darker at Sasuke's next comment.

"Holy shit Hinata! You're a closet pervert aren't you." Sasuke said after picking his jaw off the ground from the shock of this new intelligence.

'I would have never guessed' He thought before he got an even bigger shock.

"I swear Sasuke Uchiha if you tell anyone of this event you will be the last of your kind regardless of how many fan girls you bed, got me" Hinata said with a cute angry look on her face, but the threat and tone of her voice were all too real.

"Yes mam Sasuke responded before turning and fast walking towards his teams formation with Hinata, now composed, close behind

Saskue had only one thought before he reached Naruto. 'Damn she's scary, I feel bad for the next fucker to piss her off.'

* * *

_Flashback End_

"HAHAHAHA, your joking right?" Sakura asked in complete amusement.

"Do you think I could make this up?" Sasuke asked with a huge grin before being startled by Kakashi landing right behind them with an infamous orange book in his hands.

"Oh I believe it alright, her father is a renown closet pervert among the higher class jonin in the village, in fact this is his book I'm borrowing because I have yet to have time to get a new copy thanks to your little schemes." Kakashi said with a slight sigh at that last comment.

Once Kakashi looked up due to the lack of noise he saw that both Sasuke and Sakura were staring at him like he just told them that they shit out rainbows in their sleep or something. "Stop gawking at me and get back to practicing, honestly if you want to know about all the closet perverts in town ask me another time." He responded before rolling his eye and jumping back up into a tree to get comfortable for his extended reading period.

* * *

_In Naruto's Room_

Hinata had just finished cleaning Naruto's wound when, "AAA-choo, someone must be talking about me." Hinata said after her sneeze. then she looked at Naruto's pained face. It was very clear, even thou he was unconscious, he is still in a lot of pain.

'I wish it was you who was talking about me, I wish it was you talking about how much you care for me.' Hinata thought in sorrow before taking the rag she has been using to wipe Naruto's wound clean and dropped it back into the bucket of now cold water.

'He is healing very slowly, even for a normal person, by now it should have scabbed over and the infection killed off by the antibiotics I have been giving him. I swear if Sakura has been forgetting, uuuhhhggg. Wait!' Hinata's internal monologue was interrupted when there was a sudden stream of brownish liquid puss that ran out between the stitching.

Hinata quickly grabbed the rag and gently held it over the wound until the body stopped pushing the strange puss out. However once it was clear from Naruto's system his face seemed to relax and color seemed to return to his skin. Hinata confused at what just happened held the now brown rag up to her nose and smelled it.

'This sent is oddly familiar, I remember it from my mother's private section of the garden, it must be the smell of the plant that is used to make the poison... Well at least it is now out of Naruto's system.' Hinata took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief at the now know safety of her crush.

Hinata then proceeded to take out a small glass vial from Kakashi's special med kit and put a small sample of the poison into it for further study at the village, then she went to go burn the rag as she knew that it was no longer safe to use for Tsunami and her family.

Hinata returned to the room to notice a change in the atmosphere, Naruto had started to break out into a cold sweat and there was a trail of tears running down his face, Hinata started to panic and grabbed the rag on his forehead to re-submerge it into cold water to be placed onto his head again. Once it touched his head she noticed something vital, he was not breaking a fever.

"Naruto" she whispered under her breath with a slight amount of fear in her voice as she does not know what is going on and is scared that she won't be able to help.

"AAAHHHH!" Naruto suddenly shouted scaring Hinata out of her stupor to see Naruto tossing and turning and screaming in pain.

Hinata tried calling out to him, to attempt to bring him back to reality, only to receive more cries of pain in return. 'Naruto what is happening to you' Hinata thought in pain as she could not help her crush, Hinata then sat down tried to think of who she could turn to for help... Tsunami and Inari were out shopping, Tazuna was building the bridge, and the rest were out training.

Without any other options Hinata activated he Byakugan and looked at his chakra system to try to gauge the problem only to see a flair of red chakra release and rush towards his wound the retract just as quickly.

Naruto stopped tossing and turning, is wound was healed instantly, and he was covered in sweat and tears. 'What happened' Hinata thought bewildered by the recent events.

She approached Naruto and checked him for any temperature differences or any other injuries, none. As she looked at his saddened face his eyes shoot open and Hinata was now staring into the cerulean blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, He has finally awaken.

* * *

_In Naruto's Mind_

Naruto had awoken to a familiar scene from seven years ago, but this time he was one of the crowd looking up at himself unconscious, unprotected, un-loved. He started to tear up until his body moved forward and grabbed a pitch fork from a random villager. Naruto panicked.

"NO! I want to walk away, I don't want to hurt myself, I'm innocent, I swear." Naruto Shouted in desperation as his body kept moving forward and his hand with the pitch fork rose to strike.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With all of his might Naruto held himself back, snapped the pitch fork in half and ran away into the woods, as fast as he could with his eyes closed hopping to never see that scene again. He ran, and ran, and ran never stopping.

He ran until he heard the sound of water splashing under his feet. Naruto stopped and opened his eyes to look around and see where he was. He was in a sewer, the halls were tall and worn with age, the once bright red paint that covered these walls have long sense dulled and rusted away. How curious Naruto was as his body just seemed to know where he was to go, and so he let it lead on. He turned little seemingly to follow the main path to what he hopes to be salvation, to where he finds some answers. He walked for what seemed to be hours until he reached a door untouched by times rotting hands. The single door was only about eight feet high and five feet wide with an intricate inlay of what looked like gold, copper, ruby, and amethyst detailing a great fox with nine tails, sitting upright like it was guarding the entrance. The door was made up of a dark maple wood, and the throne the fox was sitting on was a light birch, the fox itself was entirely copper outlined in gold, with the teeth and claws being made of the gold as well, its eyes were flawless rubies and the tip of each tail had an amethysts in it... except one. Upon further inspection he noticed that the door bore no handle, implying the missing piece was possibly the key to the door. Not one to waste time Naruto summoned twenty Shadow Clones too scour the sewers other rooms for the missing tail tip.

Naruto waited for about ten minutes before a clone had come back with the missing piece giving it to Naruto and dispelling allowing the other clones to dispel, all of which gave Naruto their memories, Naruto thought that was curious and decided to ask Kakashi-Sensei about that later. Naruto took the gem and placed it into the rightful spot in the door with a click and the gem popped right out before the door started to open and shut behind Naruto as he walked into the grand room. The ceilings were approximately fifty-five feet high and in the center of the room was a great red cage with a single piece of paper on it. The paper had the kanji for seal written on it.

Naruto approached the cage with caution paying attention to every detail he could acquire about the mysterious contents behind it. Naruto stopped his approach when he felt a great warm breeze come from the cage. Naruto felt comforted by the breeze for some odd reason, his guard dropped slightly, that is until he looked up from the bottom of the cage and saw menacing red-orange eyes looking down upon him, the eyes had the look of one hardened by death and despair, the very same look the villagers would give him when he walked the streets, a look of pure hatred. However as the eyes stared at Naruto they began to soften until they had a kind, and wise complexion to them. The eyes began to lower into the light of the room and the head of a great fox became visible.

**"Hello Kit, I was not expecting you for some time."** Though the voice of the fox was deep and intimidating, it held a familiarity to it and it was not giving off any malicious intent either.

'Wait I know this voice' Naruto thought as his face lightened up in surprise. "Y-y-you are the one to help me during my test with Kakashi-Sensei."

**"Yes I am young one, allow me to introduce myself, I am the great nine-tailed beast Kuybi and the embodiment of hatred" **The fox replied and finished with a maniacal laugh. causing Naruto to go back on guard.

"Wait, but how?, you were supposed to be sealed inside of me, but then again where are we. Why am I here." Naruto pondered out loud while looking all around the great room, all the while assessing the fox behind the cage.

The Kuybi stared at Naruto for a few moments before he decided to respond. **"We are in your mindscape. it lies within the darkest corners of your mind, it is here as a... how do I put it... safe-zone, a place to keep you sane if the world outside becomes too harsh, too lonely. I reside here because this is the only place your mind could contain my conscience, essence, and will. As for why you are here, that is something you must answer yourself because only you know how you arrived here."** The great fox answered most of Naruto's questions, but did not know how he had arrived here.

"I came through a decorative door after finding myself in this sewer looking place, I just sort of followed my body cause it seemed to of led me to the door and then I had to search for the key and I unlocked the door now here I am." Naruto started to recall as he was thinking out loud.

The Kuybi's ears perked up after this declaration thou Naruto didn't notice cause he was looking at the floor. **"Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki, how did you find yourself in this domain in particular, this place you call a sewer?" **The fox asked staring at the small teen before him.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Naruto asked shocked because he never introduced himself and completely disregarding the question asked of him.

**"Because I reside in your mindscape... I can see everything you see the only things I cannot see are the thoughts and imaginations of the other parts of your mind. That is how I know your name." **Kuybi responded feeling like that was a reasonable question, but just saw Naruto's stupefied facial expression and just sighed cause now he would have to repeat his question.

**"Now that you know that, can you tell me how you found yourself in this domain in particular?" **Naruto jumped out of his stupor and quickly started to respond.

"I-I-I was running away from a bad dream, I closed my eyes and ran for what felt like several hours and ran, that was until I heard the sound of splashing water under my feet." Naruto responded and once again his eyes turned towards the ground as if ashamed that he had a nightmare.

The fox looked at Naruto in pity, Even thou he was the entity of hate even he would never wish for a young child to be tormented as much a Naruto was while growing up. **"Kit look at me." **Naruto was slightly taken back by the new name the fox gave him. He was by no means a genius, but he knew that a kit was the name for a baby fox, Naruto, knowing that was trying to search for some form of significant meaning in the change of name.

**"I understand now, you arrived here of your own will however it is not under normal circumstances, the majority of your willpower is spent trying to help me fight the poison in your system and the rest is with me here, it is too weak as of now so every negative emotion in your body is attempting to take your will over. In other words you're losing your sanity and whatever is left guided your conscience to me for protection so until you wake that is what I will do. Also it is only fair if you know my name as well, I am known as Karuma." **The newly named demon explained to Naruto.

"Wait why is it taking so long for me to heal, don't I normally have your regenerative ability and I heal extremely quickly? What is so different this time?" Naruto asked confused about this entire situation.

Karuma took a deep breath in order for him to prepare himself for the long explanation. **"The reason it is taking so long is because I can only give you so much chakra to heal with, the poison in your body is very strong and the regenerative abilities you have are coherent to the amount of chakra I can give your body to regenerate with. Therefore because there is not enough chakra your 'will to live' took over and is keeping you alive as the minute amounts of chakra that I am allowed to give you is hardly enough to neutralize the poison or even expel it from your body, this is also why you are suffering from excruciating physical pain at all times. So much pain in fact that it is keeping your conscience in a comatose state, thou I dought you would have noticed..." **Karuma paused and let Naruto absorb all that he was said before he continued his explanation and cut off Naruto's retort when he realized what had been insinuated by the last comment.

**"... There is a way for me to heal you quickly, however it is very costly, and you were not supposed to pay this price until you are at least eighteen, we are five years too early to be even discussing this, but as you have lived your life with this debt already I do not see the harm in you learning the truth or choosing your path..." **Karuma stopped talking and gave a look to Naruto that expressed for him to not ask any questions yet, Karuma proceeded to summon a scroll in front of him, then using streams of chakra Karuma opened the scroll and rotated it to the face Naruto for him to see. Then beckoned for Naruto to come grab it. Naruto walked slowly and distrustfully towards the fox clearly cautious, that was until he saw what the scroll pertained too. It was a contract between the Fourth Hokage and the Kuybi.

"W-w-what is this?" Naruto stuttered out in shock and surprise.

**"What you are holding Kit is a document called a contract..." **Karuma couldn't finish his explanation as he was interrupted.

"Without the sarcasm please" Naruto interrupted clearly annoyed.

**"HAHAHA! Very well, that piece of paper is a contract between me and your villages Fourth Hokage, it was a gift to him for defeating me in battle. It was his last wish before he died sealing me away inside of you, it promises that I will not influence your emotions and that I will help you in whatever challenges you face in life. I respected him as a human because he was one of the few who knew why the buji are the way they are, he knew our deepest darkest secret... That our chakra's are linked to a basic emotion, I am the embodiment of spite and hatred... This contract is why you do not feel hate towards your fellow man, this is why you cannot hate at all. As you can see the contract forbids me from influencing your emotions, but the drawback is that there is only so much chakra that I can give you without you suffering from that influence..." **Karuma paused and waited for Naruto to acknowledge in some way that he understood what was being presented to him. Naruto just stared at the contract as if it was a ghost, unresponsive, pale, wide-eyed, and shocked

**"Kit..." **But before Karuma could finish trying to explain Naruto spoke up, "I-I t-think I understand what it is saying. It means that if I sign this then I can use your chakra free from worry about being overcome with hate and you yourself being free from breaking your vow with the Fourth Hokage, however to do this I must cleanse my body of every ounce of hate otherwise it will manifest inside me until I become consumed by it. Correct?" Naruto asked in response without ever looking up from the paper in his hand until the very end.

Karuma just sighed and replied. **"That is correct, up to this point I have been repressing your hatred your entire life. If I had not, then just the natural exposure to my chakra would have made you become insane with hatred. As of this point on you can either feel hate or not, but the choice is up to you. If you sign that contract then you will no longer feel hate of your own free will instead of my own, however if you choose not to then I have no obligation to suppress your hatred any longer. Now you must choose your path with a trail of blood that fastens to your name or one free of solace." **Once Karuma had finished he just stared at Naruto with a deadly glare which sent shivers down Naruto's spin.

Naruto did not say it, but he had made his choice before he was given the document, and made that clear to Karuma. "I Naruto Uzumaki require the strength to protect Konohagakureand all who live within its walls despite how they may feel about me or treat me, I will choose a life free of hate before I ever even consider a life filled with one. I have seen what hate does first hand to thous who fall for its malicious grasp. I'm signing the damn contract." Naruto proclaimed before biting his thumb and signing his name in his own blood on the contract before closing it and tossing it back to Karuma.

**"Very well Kit, this next part is going to hurt and last about six hours, thou in the real world it will last only a few seconds enjoy..." **Karuma said before he enveloped Naruto in his chakra and Naruto keeled over to his knees and started to gasp in pain for the next, what felt like, six hours in his mindscape before he finally passed out from the intense pain.

When Naruto finally came to a few minutes later he felt strange as if a heavy burden was finally off his shoulders. "I feel strange... but in a good way, I almost fell like when you get that first breath of fresh air after being stuck in a stuffy room for days on end, i-it's nice." Naruto concluded as he thought out loud.

Karuma looked at Naruto and grinned at the newfound freedom given by Naruto's decision before he decided to speak up. **"Your time here is coming to an end as your body has now healed you will be returning, I know you have many questions for me but you have been unconscious for too long and there is someone special watching over you, waiting for you to wake up. However before you depart I shall also give you a gift... once you wake up the amethyst key you hold will no longer be a purple amethyst, but a maroon colored one that has become a pendant, do not let anyone see it until I have had time to explain what it represents and what it is for..." **Karuma stopped talking when Naruto's figure started to fade and Naruto just looked up into Karuma's eyes and bowed in a gracious silence before he completely disappeared from his mindscape to return to the world around him.

**'Only if that child understood the raw pressure his hidden potential gives off, now with his mind no longer blinded by the repression of hate many he progress to become a true shinobi, however his will is too weak to do it alone as it has never experienced the strength love can provide. I hope that one day soon in these coming years may he will feel that and then, only then can he accomplish his dreams... Good luck Kit.' **This was Karuma's last thought before going back to a long undisturbed sleep.

Little to Karuma's knowledge, his hope may be closer upon them than he could have ever fortold.

* * *

_Naruto's Room_

Naruto felt his consciousness pulling him back to reality and with a quick jolt he felt everything return to him, his stiff muscles, the felling of bandages around his body, the sheets on his bare back. Naruto quickly opened his eyes and was a little taken back by the first sight he saw. The most beautiful pair of lavender pearl eyes he has ever seen, pupiless and flawless. Naruto heard a sound of surprise and a quick retraction of the eyes he was admiring, much to his displeasure, and turned his head to see who the owner of thous eye's were.

"Eeep..." Hinata squeaked out in surprise "I-I'm s-s-sorry N-Naruto, I d-didn't mean t-to in-invade y-y-your personal sp-space l-l-like t-that." Hinata could hardly finish that sentence as her face started to flush red with embarrassment. Thou Naruto never responded as he appeared to be lost in thought.

'Thous eyes were Hinata's, why did I never notice till now... I bet it was because she always had her head tilted down, that has to be why.' Naruto was thinking until he came to and saw a crimson faced Hinata looking in his direction. Naruto could see she was embarrassed by something and he felt a little tug in his heart at the look her face had. 'What is this felling?'

"Hinata." Naruto said looking at Hinata with the gentlest expression he could, and thankfully she looked up and at him with a hint of surprise across her face before Naruto continued to speak. "I'm sorry if I had scared you when I woke up, please forgive me I had no idea you were so close at the time."

Hinata did not show it, but was hurt by the apology, not because of the actual apology, but for the implication that he still thought that she was fearful of him rather than just too shy to admit her feelings for him. "It's alright N-Naruto y-you did n-n-nothing wrong..." Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing "... Actually I am quite glad that you have finally woken up. First I will get you some food and water so you can regain some of your strength, then if you are well enough I will lead you to Kakashi-Sensei so he can evaluate if you are ready to train or not." Hinata managed to get out without stuttering and giving herself a pat on the back.

"B-but I need to go train now! How long have been out? I cannot sit around here when there is job to do." Naruto tried to argue and sit up before his stomach decided to betray his feelings and let out a loud distinguished growl. Hinata giggled and then gave Naruto a firm push so that he was back on his back in the bed.

"I also need to give you a psyche evaluation as protocol dictates and Kurenai-Sensei stresses before I can allow you to get up." Hinata said in a no nonsense tone leaving no room for Naruto to argue, and Hinata enjoying the feeling caring for a conscious Naruto gave her. Naruto just sighed and rolled over like a defiant little kid before Hinata left the room giggling at Naruto's antics once again, After the door had closed Hinata hurried off to take care of what needs to be done to get Naruto back on his feet quickly.

* * *

**I must apologize for the time that it took for this chapter to come out, but as all of you could probably of guessed, it was a major chapter in terms of plot and character progression. The reason this took so long is because I had to rewrite the mindscape scene more than a few times because I was never sure how to balance what should be reviled now and what should be saved for later. I settled on this outcome here and I'm quite happy with the balance I have chosen. Now on another note I will have to change the times which I can post chapters because I have too much to balance as I am a senior in High School, dual-enrolled at the local community college, and have a job. I will now be posting on weekends, however I will still continue to try post a quality chapter once every week if not then I will make sure to post one every other week. Thank you so much for staying and following my story so please as always follow/favorite/review and until next time enjoy chapter four of ****Voicefell.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voicefell**_

**Welcome back to another installment to my story Voicefell. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. I have to apologize for the extended hiatus I got caught up with my life an just forgot about writing this story, I hope this new chapter will recapture your fascination and interest with this story. Anyways I must say I need your guy's feedback, I need to know what you feel I'm doing right and what you feel needs to be changed... I NEED you, my readers to comment on this story good or bad as in the end it will only help me. **

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

_Last Time_

Naruto felt his consciousness pulling him back to reality and with a quick jolt he felt everything return to him, his stiff muscles, the felling of bandages around his body, the sheets on his bare back. Naruto quickly opened his eyes and was a little taken back by the first sight he saw. The most beautiful pair of lavender pearl eyes he has ever seen, pupiless and flawless. Naruto heard a sound of surprise and a quick retraction of the eyes he was admiring, much to his displeasure, and turned his head to see who the owner of thous eye's were.

"Eeep..." Hinata squeaked out in surprise "I-I'm s-s-sorry N-Naruto, I d-didn't mean t-to in-invade y-y-your personal sp-space l-l-like t-that." Hinata could hardly finish that sentence as her face started to flush red with embarrassment. Thou Naruto never responded as he appeared to be lost in thought.

"Hinata." Naruto said looking at Hinata with the gentlest expression he could, and thankfully she looked up and at him with a hint of surprise across her face before Naruto continued to speak. "I'm sorry if I had scared you when I woke up, please forgive me I had no idea you were so close at the time."

. "It's alright N-Naruto y-you did n-n-nothing wrong..." Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing "... Actually I am quite glad that you have finally woken up. First I will get you some food and water so you can regain some of your strength, then if you are well enough I will lead you to Kakashi-Sensei so he can evaluate if you are ready to train or not." Hinata managed to get out without stuttering and giving herself a pat on the back.

"B-but I need to go train now! How long have been out? I cannot sit around here when there is job to do." Naruto tried to argue and sit up before his stomach decided to betray his feelings and let out a loud distinguished growl. Hinata giggled and then gave Naruto a firm push so that he was back on his back in the bed.

"I also need to give you a psyche evaluation as protocol dictates and Kurenai-Sensei stresses before I can allow you to get up." Hinata said in a no nonsense tone leaving no room for Naruto to argue, and Hinata enjoying the feeling caring for a conscious Naruto gave her. Naruto just sighed and rolled over like a defiant little kid before Hinata left the room giggling at Naruto's antics once again, After the door had closed Hinata hurried off to take care of what needs to be done to get Naruto back on his feet quickly.

Hinata was walking back upstairs to Naruto's room with a plate of food in hand and some pain killers when she heard Naruto's scuffling in his room then a very loud thud and some cursing, Hinata started to panic and started to run up the stairs to Naruto's room. "Naruto are you alright, I'm coming in."

Hinata opened the door right as Naruto was starting to protest. "NO! WAIT!" But it was too late. Hinata walked to see Naruto standing there in shock with nothing but a hand towel covering his junk. Hinata turned as red as a tomato then turned in to a flush pale as the blood in her face started to flow like a raging waterfall out of her nose before she quickly placed the food on the ground, turned, and moved so Naruto was no longer in her line of sight. "I'm so sorry I will be down stairs if you need me for anything else."

Before Naruto could respond Hinata was gone and down stairs in the kitchen. "whoo! that was a close one, and really awkward." Naruto said before getting dressed and picking up his food to eat it.

* * *

_Downstairs in the kitchen_

Hinata pours herself a cup of tea before sitting at the table and immersing herself in her thoughts. 'Oh god! Oh god! oh god! Naruto must think I'm a creep now, god I'm such an idiot and that was so embarrassing, how am I going to get over this one now. He already thinks that I hate him and it is already hard enough being in the same room as him. What am I going to do? But god he was sooooo hot.' Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the grumbling of an annoyed Inari coming into the house.

"I'm tired of being your pack mule Mom, why can't you just carry your own groceries?" He said before he placed all the groceries he was carrying on the table in the kitchen and sat down in the chair opposite to Hinata.

While all of that was happening Hinata stood up bowed in respect and greeted the returning pair. "Welcome back Tsunami and Inari, I hope your shopping was successful."

"It was, at least what little was available. They had some fresh potatoes this week, which is nice and useful for stew. Is your friend awake yet, or is he still unconscious?" Tsunami commented and asked while pulling out some pots to start preparing dinner.

"Yes, he woke up just over an hour ago, he should be eating and getting ready right about now, he should be down soon." Hinata commented with a blush.

Tsunami giggled and made a shrewd comment. "Did something happen that shouldn't have while I was gone?"

"Eepe!... NO, NO, No, no, no, no, no n-n-nothing happened at all." Hinata poorly lied, but was thankfully saved from further questioning by Kakashi entering the house.

"Sup..." Kakashi stopped and saw Tsunami trying to suppress her giggle. "Did I miss something?"

"No, not at all Kakashi. So how did your training go?" Tsunami asked

"Alright, Sakura has already got it down, but that's because her chakra reserves are so low and Saskue is barely improving, he has no one to compete against so he feels no real need to take the training seriously, I honestly wish Naruto was up and running again, they would push each other to improve." Hinata and Tsunami just smiled and Hinata decided to break the news.

"Well I guess it is your lucky day because Naruto woke up about an hour or two ago Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata said with little more confidence than usual. "I just need to give him a psych evaluation and you need to check on his physical state before he is ready to train again."

Kakashi sighed and spoke to Hinata in a downtrodden tone. "Trust me when I say this, but Naruto won't need the psych evaluation."

Hinata furrowed her brows in a questioning look. "Why?" She eventually asked.

Kakashi gave a pleading glance to Tsunami as if asking her to leave the room, Tsunami noticed grabbed Inari by the arm and excused herself. " OH! I'm sorry I forgot something at the store... come along Inari you are coming with me." With that they left and shut the door behind them and Kakashi turned his attention back towards Hinata.

"The reason why is because Naruto is no stranger to near death experiences, now before you ask that is all I am sharing with you as anything else needs to come from Naruto himself. Just don't push him about it and do not let him know that I shared that with you. He may take it the wrong way and things could turn out for the worst." Kakashi said while glaring at Hinata with his one visible eye. Hinata could only nod in acknowledgement under Kakashi's scrutinous eye.

"Well now that, that is all settled I will go check on Naruto and you can go train until dinner." Kakashi stated as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei" Hinata said with her head down and clearly concerned about what was just shared with her.

* * *

_Naruto's Room_

Naruto was sitting on his bed looking at the palm of his hand. He wasn't just looking at his hand thou, in it was the maroon colored amethyst pendant that Kurama had promised would be in his pocket. The pendant was the shape of the Uzumaki crest (Thou at the time Naruto only recognized it as the spiral pattern on the shoulders and backs of the Chunin and Jonin vests). The white bedding of the stone made the center look like the tips of fox tail's converging to the center. There is a hole to put a string or chain through which Naruto made a mental note to try to get one to attach it to later. "What is this? Why is it so important? Why can no one see it?" Naruto pondered in a daze.

*Knock...Knock..Knock* Naruto broke out of his daze and quickly hid the pendant in his pocket before responding. "You can come in, the door is unlocked."

Kakashi peered his head through the door with an eye smile before stepping through. "Sup... How are you feeling? "

"I'm feeling great, just want to get out of this room and train." Naruto responded as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

Kakashi eye smiled at his students eagerness before responding and moving to look out the window opposite to the door. "Now tell me... how are you really feeling... I can see something troubles you, it's in your eyes... they look scared and hurt." Kakashi said while staring at Naruto like a hawk for any indications at to what troubles him. He saw it all, the sudden and ever so slight clenching of his fists and jaw, the stiffening of his spine, the way he only choose to look at the ground to hide his face with the shadows from his hair. To Kakashi he looked like someone who had just given up and was ready to die, that was until Naruto looked up with a fake smile on his face and responded.

"Heheheh, you're crazy Kakashi-Sensei, why would I have anything to be worried about, yet alone sad about." Naruto attempted to bluff his way out of the current predicament.

Kakashi just turned to look out the window he was standing next to and thought. 'He still is too closed off, even after all this time he will not let anyone in... What is it that I need to do in order to gain his trust.' Kakashi just decided to sigh and let this one go as well because he knew this was going nowhere should he attempt to further push the topic.

"Alright then, finish getting ready and join me outside for late-night training, you have a lot to make up for after being injured for so long." Kakashi said before stepping up on the window seal and jumping out to a nearby tree branch to wait for Naruto.

Naruto just sighed before grabbing a clean shirt from his travel bag and threw it on as he shut the door behind him to go and train.

* * *

_In a Nearby Clearing Well Past Midnight_

"UUUGGGHHH" Naruto humphed out as he hit the ground on his back for the thousand and second time that night. "Damn! Why is this so hard?"

Naruto had only made it a third of the way up the tree before his kunai slash's had stopped appearing on the tree trunk. "What am I doing wrong?" Naruto asked out loud to no one in particular. Naruto sat down and stared up the trunk of the tree only to get lost in thought. 'Sakura has this figured out, and Sasuke's marks go up more than half his tree. Now why can't I figure it out?... I got nothing I'm fucking useless.' Naruto's self attempted bashing was interrupted when he heard some rustling of leaves in a nearby bush. Thinking it was a threat Naruto quickly drew and threw two shuriken into the bush to hit nothing, the only thing it accomplished was to scare a squirrel out of hiding and to flee up a tree...

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto exclaimed before charging at the tree with a new vigor, and with this new came astounding results, Naruto made it up more than three fourths of the tree trunk before he was blasted off and sent plummeting to the ground to land on his head. "Well that certainly made a difference, now let me see how long it takes me to master this exercise now." Naruto stated with confidence and a wide grin before continuing to reach higher up on the tree.

Unbeknownst to him however, two caring people were watching him from the shadows with glee as they watched him progress at such an alarming rate.

* * *

_The Next Morning in Tazuna's Home_

Sasuke was the first one to emerge from the rooms after a good night's rest, of course still sharing his room with Kakashi he was slightly perturbed at how he was up before his sensei, but he decided to leave that issue for another time.

As he got downstairs he noticed that no one was up yet thinking that was unusual he decided to go check on Naruto and see if he was still asleep, much to his ire Naruto was nowhere to be found. To him it looked like Naruto never came home the night before.

*thud, thump, thud* Saskue pounded on Sakura's and Hinata's door for them both to peak their heads out from around the backside of the door. " What do you want Sasuke it's still too early for us to be heading out for training?" Sakura asked clearly annoyed by being forced to answer the door.

"Have either of you seen Naruto he is not in his room and he disappeared soon after dinner last night and I haven't seen the dope since" Sasuke asked actually showing a sense of concern for his absent teammate.

Both girls responded with a negative head nod just as confused and concerned as Sasuke was for their lost teammates welfare and location. "Give us a minute to get ready and we can go look for him together." Sakura said quickly before slamming the door in Sasuke's face to get ready to go after him.

* * *

_In a clearing elsewhere_

It is dawn and the migrating gulls and land anchored swallows have begun their morning hunt for food while vocalizing their intents to each other. Naruto is brought to consciousness by these sounds. As he is sitting up he feels the cool salty morning breeze from the sea and the sweet smell of honeysuckles and turksnap lilies. With a deep breath he rises to take in his surroundings as he looks towards the sky to determine the time of day he notices the top of the tallest tree in the clearing... his kunai was splitting the very top of the tree, he had completed the exercise in one night. 'Damn I don't even remember doing it to' Naruto thought right before he started his trek up the tree to retrieve his kunai form the tree's summit.

It took him less than thirty seconds to walk to the top and grab his kunai, once at the top he stopped and looked around only to notice a young women about his age walking alone in the forest attempting to gather herbs, or so he assumed noticing the ginger and death claw in her straw basket. 'She's kinda cute, maybe I should go talk to her' Naruto thought 'but then again I have been gone all night and I' m on a mission so now is probably not the best time to try and flirt with women...'

He never got to come to a decision as she had clearly found whatever it was that she was looking for and started running over towards his direction at a brisk pace only to stop right below the tree he was standing on. She started to look around in complete confusion. Naruto realizing that she was looking for him decided to jump down the top of the tree and greet her.

"Morning, looking for someone?" Naruto asked with his biggest smile clearly amused by how the girl had jumped from his seemingly random appearance.

With a slight scowl and a sigh she responded "It's good to see you up and about I was worried when I had crossed you and you wouldn't wake, even after I slapped you a couple times" Naruto sweat dropped a little and the unknown girl let out a muffled giggle.

Naruto now started to take note of her appearance she was a short girl barely breaching 5'2", she has jet black hair that framed her face and reached down to her waist, while also contrasting her complexion making it look much paler than it actually is. She has deep brown eyes and fair skin. she wore a sky blue kimono that had a white trim and accentuated the curvature of her slim body, in the lower left hand side of the dress there was the pink fill in of a cherry tree in bloom and its leaves seemed to of been blown across to the right side of the kimono.

Mentally deciding that he had taken in enough of what the mystery girl looked like Naruto decided to find out more about her. "My name is Naruto. What is yours?" he asked.

"Haku, I am called Haku." she responded while bowing her head. "Are you feeling alright?" she followed up with a hint of concern on her face.

"Never better!" Naruto exclaimed in a bashful tone while holding his thumb up and smiling so wide it looked like his cheeks holding his thumb up and smiling so wide you could see all his teeth.

Haku giggled at his display of confidence "So what is a ninja like yourself doing asleep and past out on the ground in the middle of wave country?" She then questioned.

Naruto looked at the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes giving him an eerie disposition and said. "I'm trying to get stronger, strong enough so thous around me have no choice to acknowledge my existence." He finished stating as he started to lean against a nearby tree with a dark faraway look in his eyes.

However before he could ask a question himself Haku stated. "That is something that I cannot comprehend" she stated while shaking her head negatively. "Well since you are alright I will go now, I have someone at home who demands my attention." Haku then started to walk towards the nearby foliage. She stopped right before she crossed the brush's threshold and faced Naruto. "I don't understand why you would want to get stronger if you don't have someone precious to protect? As in my eyes being strong has no purpose if you do not have someone or something in need of that strength." With this comment she used a chakra infused leaped to cross behind the foliage and disappeared.

Naruto, not understanding the context of the question at first and was slightly taken back by her ability to use chakra, yelled out to Haku, for her to stop. To no avail as once he himself had reached the foliage that Haku used to flee she was nowhere to be found.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled out to the sky as he realized who the mysterious Haku was. 'I could have been killed, how could I have been so careless, I'm such a damn fool.' Naruto thought as he sat down cross legged at the base of a tree covered in kunai slashes.

'Was my training all for nothing if I couldn't even tell an enemy from a friend?' Naruto thought in solemn silence for what seemed like hours. Blank faced and staring at the clovers and dandelions among the grass. From another's point of view one might say Naruto has been frozen in time.

* * *

"Hinata do you have a lock on Naruto yet?" asked Sasuke as they were all leaping from tree to tree.

Hinata suddenly took a sharp left turn and shouted out to Sakura and Sasuke. "I finally found his chakra signature, but it is running wild... I can't even make out his body in the mass of chakra being released."

Just as they turned to follow Hinata's direction it hit them, a wave of Naruto's uncontrolled chakra, and caused all three of them to flinch. "What was that?" asked a mildly confused Sakura.

"I believe that was Naruto's chakra running wild after falling unconscious." Said Kakashi as he appeared behind the three stagnated genin. All three looked back at him in shock and he responded to their stares with a bored "Why are you looking at me go and get him before he hurts himself further." With that comment Hinata, Sakura, and, Sasuke shot off to find Naruto passed out under the tree where he completed his tree walking training.

"Well looks like the dope finished his training and them passed out." Sasuke commented in a little frustration before he hoisted Naruto's limp body over his back to carry back to Tsunami's house.

* * *

**Once again I'm back and I am so sorry for this hiatus on the story, life just got in the way and now that I have time to sit down and write this story in a way that is not half-assed. So please do not feel bad about pointing out flaws or issues in my writing as it will only improve this story, and any feedback negative or positive share it, whether you hate it or love it. Thank you so much for staying and following my story so please as always follow/favorite/review and until next time enjoy chapter five of ****Voicefell.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voicefell**_

**Welcome back to another installment to my story ****Voicefell****. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. The last chapter was a little too short for my liking but I wanted to get one out there to let everyone know that I'm back at it and I hope to keep going with it. Again for thous who skipped over my update I was also quite upset with the poor quality of the last chapter due to me rushing it out, it will be revised in the future. As for updating I cannot promise any set times as my life is all over the place right now. Also because of the hiatus between chapters I have lost quite a few ideas concerning OC's in this story, so if any of you, my readers, have any Characters you would like to see in the story please private message me as I am currently looking for two or more, even if they are just interesting names. Well here is the next installment to my story ****Voicefell. **

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

_Last Time_

"Hinata do you have a lock on Naruto yet?" asked Sasuke as they were all leaping from tree to tree.

Hinata suddenly took a sharp left turn and shouted out to Sakura and Sasuke. "I finally found his chakra signature, but it is running wild... I can't even make out his body in the mass of chakra being released."

Just as they turned to follow Hinata's direction it hit them, a wave of Naruto's uncontrolled chakra, and caused all three of them to flinch. "What was that?" asked a mildly confused Sakura.

"I believe that was Naruto's chakra running wild after falling unconscious." Said Kakashi as he appeared behind the three stagnated genin. All three looked back at him in shock and he responded to their stares with a bored "Why are you looking at me go and get him before he hurts himself further." With that comment Hinata, Sakura, and, Sasuke shot off to find Naruto passed out under the tree where he completed his tree walking training.

"Well looks like the dope finished his training and them passed out." Sasuke commented in a little frustration before he hoisted Naruto's limp body over his back to carry back to Tsunami's house.

* * *

_Inside Naruto's Mindscape_

*Drip... Drip... Drip* The echoing of water hitting water in the grand sewer stirred Naruto from his unconscious slumber. "Ugh... Why does it feel like I was just hit upside my head with the broad side of Zabuza's blade at full force?" Naruto questioned aloud while rubbing the back of his head.

**"Hahahahaha it is about time you came too Kit. I was beginning to think that you were not worth my time if you can't even handle your life free of hate and stay conscious." **Kurama snidely commented as Naruto became aware of his surroundings.

Naruto stood up and stretched his limbs despite being in his mindscape and his body does not actually suffer from physical ailments. "Okay so please explain to me why my chakra went out of control and I passed out?" Naruto demanded with an annoyed edge to his voice.

Kurama just laughed again before gesturing Naruto to sit at the base of his cage with a nod of his head. Naruto complied and sat on the surface of the flooded floor about 10 meters from the base of the cage so he could look at the giant fox on an even level. Before Naruto could ask another question Kurama spoke up. **"The reason you lost control of your chakra Kit was due to the after affect of breaking your contract you signed with me. You started to hate..." **

"But, I thought I could no longer feel hate? Are you telling me thous six hours of pain you put me through was for nothing? Ment nothing?" Naruto started to fume and rattle off about the six hours of pain he felt and how it was for naught. How Kurama lied to him about no longer being able being able to hate. Also whether or not holding onto the damn stone would matter or not. Once he was done Naruto took several deep breaths to compose himself and got ready to receive Kurama's counter arguments to his violent out-burst. **"I was under the assumption that you understood that a human could never truly be free of hatred. With the contract I was able to seal up your hatred for others as that is an easy feat but you have to be in control of your emotions in order for them to stay sealed. No seal, or jutsu, or even godly power can completely remove a basic human emotion from your heart Kit. So allow me to elucidate on what transpired..." **

Before Kurama could continue Naruto raised his hand to ask a question like he was in class at the academy and didn't understand what was just shared. "uuummmm... What does elucidate mean?" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kurama just stared at Naruto dumbfounded.

**"You know Kit sometimes you are denser than rock, and other times sharper than a blade, but now I don't know what to compare you with. Maybe a fish because you sit there flapping your lips all day without anything logical coming out. HAHAHA!" **Kurama jested as Naruto just sat on the ground and pouted rather than retorting because he didn't want to give the damn fox any more teasing material. **"Ha... Ha.. Ha. Okay. I'm good now, to answer your question, to elucidate means to explain further than what you were contextually provided." **Naruto nodded in understanding with a little confusion evident on his face. **'Someone really needs to get this Kit a quality education.' **Kurama thought sadly before turning his attention back to Naruto to finally explain why he lost control of his chakra. **"Alright Kit. Pay attention now, and be quiet till the end of my explanation, then you can ask questions" **Naruto nodded in understanding **"Kit. The reason you lost control of your chakra is because you started to hate. You began to hate yourself, which is the worst type of hate. You become blinded by it and you lose sight of all the great things you have in life. Now the contract can help keep you from hating others but it's up to you to not hate yourself, otherwise you will lose your ability to wield and mold chakra all together. The loss of control over your chakra was the contracts one and only warning. If you come to hate yourself again you will no longer be able to pursue the path of a ninja anymore." **After finishing Kurama laid his head down on the ground and just looked at Naruto waiting for him to make any form of acknowledgment, but he just sat there lost in his mind.

"... I understand, but how do I accomplish that?" Naruto asked as he rested his elbow on his knee and head on his fist. "Just how do I control all of my emotions. For Kami's sake this is me we are talking about! I'm not so dense that I don't realize that I live my life on based off my emotions." Naruto looked Kurama strait into his eyes with an interest and willingness to learn he has never seen from a human before. Before the great fox sat a child who is so stubborn he is willing to do anything in order to gain the strength needed to move forward as a ninja.

**"You still seemed to be confused Kit, you only need to manage your hatred of yourself and others. It's still okay to let yourself impulsively act on your anger, joy and even love you just can't let yourself come to hate." **Kurama elaborated further. ** "As for managing your hatred just ask your Sensei for some mediation techniques then you can come see whenever you need assistance with your emotions or if you just need to get away." **Naruto got up from where he sat and started to walk towards the grandiose door he once entered from. Walking slowly and with his hands behind his head. Kurama just watched as Naruto strolled away from him. After about thirty-five seconds Naruto reached the door and reached his right hand out to touch the aged dark maple door before he turned his head around and commented "You know for a demon who is known for his hatred of humans you're pretty damn considerate." and with his famous toothy grin he opened the door and walked out without looking back. "Thank you." Was the last thing heard before the door shut.

**"Damn brat decides to be sentimental now... I should of just eaten him rather than following the damn contract" **Kurama sneered before retreating towards the back of his cage to sleep till the next time the brat comes to visit.

* * *

_Inside Tazuna's House_

Heavy eyelids finally lift the dark vale from our protagonist's view as he stirs from his unconscious slumber. Registering the rays of light which particles of dust dance in as a slight afternoon breeze keeps them from falling still against the oak ceiling as the backdrop. Naruto grunted, rubbed his eyes, and turned to his side to get a bearing on his surroundings. His head is foggy and eyes are blurry so he slowly sits up and takes a few deep breaths as his senses come back into focus. Finally Naruto looks back around the room and realizes that he is back at Tazuna's house in the room he just awoke from hours prior to now. 'Damn this is familiar.' Naruto thought as he saw Hinata asleep in the chair next to his bed. Hinata's head was laying next to his knees. 'She's so adorable when she is asleep like that.' Naruto grinned as he pondered about his female companion.

While Naruto was lost in thought Hinata woke up, but did not move or make a sound instead opting to just look at Naruto as he was clearly lost in thought. Much to her surprise Naruto ran his hand through her hair. 'OH MY GOD! Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint damn it, Naruto is running his hand through your hair and it feels amazing' Hinata started to debate with herself internally. Her debate stopped when Naruto suddenly removed his hand from her hair after about two minutes and very carefully got out of the bed so not to disturb her.

Naruto stretched his arms over his head and threw on his kill-me-orange jacket before turning back to the fake sleeping Hinata smiling and leaving the room thinking 'Why did I just do that?'

After the door closed Hinata waited for a few minutes then decided to stand up and stretch out her arms as well as he legs and back, considering the fact that she slept in quite an uncomfortable position hunched over the bed worrying to death about Naruto and his mysterious condition. 'What was that pulse of chakra? Why was Naruto out cold? sure he was dirty and I could clearly see that he was training, however he was unconscious without so much as a bruise or scrape on his body. How long was he training? What was he doing to get to that point?' Hinata held her head in malcontent as she developed a headache over all the questions she had. "Well I guess there is no point in trying to draw a hypothesis without more information." Hinata commented to herself as she too left the room with a slight blush on her cheeks as she began to recall the feeling of having Naruto play with her hair.

* * *

_In the Kitchen_

"Well at least you're not out for several days this time dope." Sasuke commented as Naruto emerged from the peak of the stairway.

"Morning to you to sunshine" Naruto snapped back before taking a seat at the table across from Sasuke. As he sat he took his hands and put them behind his head and leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the chair next to him. This positions lasted all of five seconds as Kakashi decided to appear from the front door and whack Naruto upside the head knocking him out of the chair. "What was that for?!" Naruto proclaimed confused as Sasuke and Sakura snickered behind their hands across the table.

"Just wanted your feet out of Hinata's seat" Kakashi responded slyly as he then proceeded to sit in the seat previously occupied by Naruto.

"Old bastard" Naruto mumbled under his breath only to get hit upside the head again. Naruto opted to stay quiet after that and then decided to sit in the seat on the other side of Hinata's seat. After he sat down Hinata came down the stairs, unknown to everyone Naruto's cheeks began to show the slightest hint of pink as his mind immediately reminded him of his actions this morning. Everyone exchanged greetings and began to eat as Tsunami brought out that mornings breakfast.

"So Naruto do you want to explain how you became unconscious again only after waking up?" Kakashi struck up the question by staring intently at the boy. however Naruto was prepared as he had already expected to be questioned by his Sensei and teammates.

Rubbing the back of his head and throwing on the stupidest looking grin he could manage responded "Well I was attempting to create a new version of the shadow clone, but it backfired and blew up in my face knocking me out." Everyone seemed fooled except Kakashi who just kept looking at Naruto intently.

"Baka" both Sasuke and Sakura said as the face palmed themselves and Hinata had to cover her mouth to try and stop her uncontrollable giggling. Neither Tazuna or Tsunami knew the significance or idiocy of what Naruto just "confessed" to doing but they could tell it wasn't a good thing. At this point Kakashi began to scold Naruto.

"I knew your intelligence was lacking Naruto, but to be that stupid! I should send you back to the academy for that. Do you even understand what attempting to create or modify a jutsu entails?" Kakashi paused and let that sink in. Naruto acting the part shamefully hung his head in an attempt to hide his facial features. In fact he hated having to do this but right now he is going to place his faith in Kurama and play out the lie. "Look. Naruto its impressive that you even thought of modifying the shadow clone jutsu, but you could have killed yourself doing it. How do you think that would of affected the mission or your teammates." Kakashi finished knowing that point would hit home with the emotional bundle who thinks of others before himself.

Naruto not looking up vaguely responded "Yes Kakashi-sensei" Naruto then rose from his seat bowed to Tsunami in thanks for the food then left the house without eating and without another word. Naruto wasn't seen till late into dinner that following evening with a different aura around himself.

* * *

Three days have passed, yet Team Seven and Hinata have seen little of Naruto. Ever since that morning where Kakashi scolded Naruto he only appeared for the latter half of meals after everyone had nearly finished and had gone their separate ways. He was training, that's all his team members knew as Kakashi was tight lipped and they were too busy to go find out themselves, Sakura and Hinata got trapped rotated between tree walking with Sasuke who had yet to figure out the right amount of chakra to use and Sasuke was too tired to bother looking for his teammate to get an answer when they got back to the house. However this evening was different Naruto was at Tazuna's house before anyone got home. Much to Sasuke's surprise as he went back early because he had finally mastered, or at least got the hang of tree walking.

"Hey dope. Why are you back so early?" Sasuke mock asked snidely "Did you fail your secret training? I bet you can't even begin to push chakra to your feet so Kakashi Sensei gave you some other training to do just so you have the bare essentials to be a ninja." Sasuke was trying to push Naruto to crack. 'No matter how hard I push something just seems off." Sasuke thought after seeing Naruto look at him and flip him the bird in response.

"Don't you think your actions towards each other are a little to hostile for teammates?" Kakashi stated as he appeared out of nowhere and knocked both boys on the top of their heads. "And Naruto" Kakashi continued, "don't you think it is appropriate to share with your teammates what training you have been doing so they have an idea of what your skill level is and what kind of team work you are capable of?" Kakashi asked/demanded out of Naruto.

Naruto turned around and smiled at Sasuke before agreeing, or so they thought "You're right Kakashi Sensei, I apologize, I'll share what I have been doing for the last four days, but can it wait till dinner because I don't want to repeat myself multiple times?" Naruto asked with the biggest grin he could muster looking like a child begging his mother for a piece of candy at the store. 'Ha, like I trust you guys with what I'm actually doing. Hell! Kakashi Sensei doesn't even know the real purpose of my training.' Naruto eerily thought.

"I can agree to that." Kakashi stated before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Damn it Sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted after him. "Doesn't he think about who has to clean up these damn leaves after he shunshins out of a building" Sasuke's comments.

"I just want to know where they freaking come from." Naruto retorts before he and Sasuke go their own ways to find a broom and clean up their Sensei's mess of leaves.

* * *

_In the Kitchen the same Evening_

Everyone was present at the table eating, except for Inari who was at this time in his room. This was the perfect opportunity for Naruto to share what he was doing for the last couple of days to his teammates so Kakashi coughed and looked at Naruto. Naruto who caught onto the gesture along with his fellow genin began to speak.

"So I guess now is a good time to share with you guys what I have been doing these last couple of days." Naruto started.

"Yea! About time you did!" Sakura almost yelled as she belted out he blatant anger at Naruto as Hinata looked at Naruto in anticipation. "You left every morning before anyone got up and disappeared to kami knows where, and only came back when everyone was about to go to bed or when we were finishing our meals. Thus leaving us to complete our mission without you." Sakura continued. She was about to vent even more when Hinata spoke up in Naruto's defense, much to Naruto's surprise.

"I'm sure Naruto had his reasons for disappearing to go train, and besides Sasuke didn't help with the mission either as he couldn't complete the tree walking exercise, to which Naruto earns my credit because he finished the exercise in one night." Hinata immediately realized she said too much because Sasuke started to choke on the tea he was drinking only to spit it out and Sakura's jaw dropped to the table with a thud. All the while Kakashi had an amused grin under his black face mask.

"THE DOPE DID WHAT!" Sasuke all but commanded Hinata to repeat her statement.

Naruto started to bust a gut laughing at his fellow Team Seven members and their almost shell shocked expressions, there expressions reflected ones like they just saw Kakashi making out with another man. Despite Naruto's ecstatic exterior his mind is in turmoil. 'How does she know that? If she knows, Kakashi Sensei must have known and was aware of my lie. What else does that white haired bastard know? Could he know about my contact with the fox?' Naruto's list of questions went on until his train of thought was broken by Sasuke addressing him.

"How did you do it Dope? I just can't believe it." He pondered to Naruto

"Well to be honest it was just dumb luck by observation." Naruto began and his three teammates raised quizzical expressions on their faces, As Kakashi already deduced how Naruto of all people figured it out so quickly. Naruto continued "after only reaching half the height you had achieved at the time Sasuke, which was only about a quarter of the tree, I ended up watching the local squirrels climb up the nearby trees. It was at this point I noticed that despite having claws they always kept their feet flat to the tree's trunk. I assumed this is for balance so I guess applying the same method to tree climbing would work." Naruto paused to take in everyone's expression. Hinata had a crimson blush and had pulled her hood over her head and covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment, Naruto mistook this as Hinata was upset about something and didn't want to look at him for the moment, as he concluded this reason he felt a warmth in his chest disappear. Sakura's face was showing an expression of bewilderment. it was as if someone had told her every time she saw something that was red in color it was really blue in color. To this his pride swelled a little for stumping the all-knowing Sakura. Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto's Sensei Kakashi held neutral expressions neither giving an inch of what they were thinking. 'Just like true ninja's' Naruto thought. At this point Naruto continued his explanation. "So I decided to equally distribute a little bit of chakra across my entire foot and as luck would have it I was able to reach the top of the tree on my first try." Naruto finished by scratching the back of his head and once again taking in his fellow ninja's expressions as they remained unchanged.

"I can see that and believe that because you have unnaturally stupid luck when it comes to such things Naruto. As we have experienced in the past with our D-ranked missions." Sakura started before Sasuke could dispute its credibility and try to take away Naruto's limelight moment. "But what I can't understand is how did you know about this and why did you not tell us?" Sakura began to interrogate Hinata.

Hinata under Naruto's intrigued eye's began to stutter as she feared for the worst. "W-w-well I-I was w-wor-wor-worried about N-Naruto as he ha-had j-just recovered from h-his pre-previous in-in-injuries so-so I f-f-f-followed him to-to m-make sure he was going to b-be al-alright." Hinata flinched a little once she finished her sentence. No longer feeling a piercing gaze from Sakura, Hinata was able to relax and finish her explanation without problems. "As for why I didn't share this fact with you, is because it was not my place to share it. Naruto is my ally and I trust h has his reasons for not telling anyone what he has accomplished." Hinata managed to finish objectively and effectively making Sakura stand down as during that statement as Hinata felt Naruto's gaze shit to a warmer more comforting and friendly one. And Naruto had that warm feeling return to his chest as Hinata looked at him straight in the eyes.

Kakashi finally feeling the need to step in and end the squabble as their conversation has gotten off track. " Hey. That's enough I can confirm everything both Hinata and Naruto have said is true, but that is unimportant. We were supposed to discuses Naruto's individual training over these last four days and what he has accomplished." Kakashi stated leaving no room for argument among the genin.

It was at this point Inari entered the room and sat down next to his mother to eat. "What does it matter?" Inari began.

"Inari! That is just rude." Tsunami turned in shock towards her child. "Apologize right now."

"Why?" Inari shot back in anger. Garnering questioning looks from all the ninja present except Naruto. " Why does it matter what he has accomplished, no matter how hard he trains, how hard you fight, he will lose to Gato, all because kami has forsaken us and these people here are not hero's, they are not here to save us, they are here just to complete their mission and get their pay." Inari stated.

Before anyone could respond Naruto's spoke up and said something that will stick to Inari for life. "You're right kid, We are not Hero's, we are ninja. We bear the burden of doing what others cannot regardless of consequences. We have dammed ourselves from childhood because we choose a path where we take lives to protect the lives we hold dear, but no matter how righteous it may seem we are still sinners because we kill. We take lives and must be prepared to have ours taken in turn. So we cannot be the Hero's of this village or anywhere for a matter of fact,... We were all damned from the start... And we do it over and over so thous who don't have the strength to carry this sinful burden of kill or be killed can live life without the suffering caused by it, so they can live happy and free. If you really want a Hero look no further than your grandfather and everything he has sacrificed to save this land. That is something more heroic than any of us ninja could ever accomplish. In fact that is something more heroic than I could ever dream of accomplishing... However don't ever compare us to bandits who only care for coin because we are still honorable and will not lower ourselves to such a level!" Naruto decided to not continue his rant any longer as everyone looked at him in a stupor as no one, not even Kakashi, had expected this rambunctious brash-headed boy they all thought they knew to speak as if he has lived many lives. Seeing their faces, and Inari's was showing tears, Naruto felt the need to excuse himself. He rose out of his chair and bowed to Tsunami in thanks for the meal before he opened the door to leave the house. As he took one step outside he paused and turned to face his Sensei. " Sensei please share with my teammates what I have been doing for training as I am no longer in the mood and it is best to tell them tonight." Naruto finished and quickly walked out the door to take to the trees before Kakashi could respond.

* * *

**Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of ****Voicefell****. The next chapter is going to be a big one so I hope you guys are ready for it. Thank you so much for staying and following my story so please as always follow/favorite/review and until next time enjoy chapter Six of ****Voicefell.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voicefell**_

**Welcome back to another installment to my story ****Voicefell****. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. We have finally reached some of the drama and I hope you guys are ready for it as we begin to wrap up this ark and get to the main plot of this story.. Anywho please, please, please, comment and let me know you thoughts as my readers. Well here is the next installment of ****Voicefell.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

_Last Time_

_"What does it matter?" Inari began. _

_"Inari! That is just rude." Tsunami turned in shock towards her child. "Apologize right now."_

_"Why?" Inari shot back in anger. Garnering questioning looks from all the ninja present except Naruto. " Why does it matter what he has accomplished, no matter how hard he trains, how hard you fight, he will lose to Gato, all because kami has forsaken us and these people here are not hero's, they are not here to save us, they are here just to complete their mission and get their pay." Inari stated._

_Before anyone could respond Naruto's spoke up and said something that will stick to Inari for life. "You're right kid, We are not Hero's, we are ninja. We bear the burden of doing what others cannot regardless of consequences. We have dammed ourselves from childhood because we choose a path where we take lives to protect the lives we hold dear, but no matter how righteous it may seem we are still sinners because we kill. We take lives and must be prepared to have ours taken in turn. So we cannot be the Hero's of this village or anywhere for a matter of fact, We were all damned from the start. And we do it over and over so thous who don't have the strength to carry this sinful burden of kill or be killed can live life without the suffering caused by it, so they can live happy and free. If you really want a Hero look no further than your grandfather and everything he has sacrificed to save this land. That is something more heroic than any of us ninja could ever accomplish. In fact that is something more heroic than I could ever dream of accomplishing... However don't ever compare us to bandits who only care for coin because we are still honorable and will not lower ourselves to such a level!" Naruto decided to not continue his rant any longer as everyone looked at him in a stupor as no one, not even Kakashi, had expected this rambunctious brash-headed boy they all thought they knew to speak as if he has lived many lives. Seeing their faces, and Inari's was showing tears, Naruto felt the need to excuse himself. He rose out of his chair and bowed to Tsunami in thanks for the meal before he opened the door to leave the house. As he took one step outside he paused and turned to face his Sensei. " Sensei please share with my teammates what I have been doing for training as I am no longer in the mood and it is best to tell them tonight." Naruto finished and quickly walked out the door to take to the trees before Kakashi could respond._

* * *

It was peaceful, the slow breeze that gently brushed past the leaves as a cool chill rode the wind, the shore was close enough that the breaking of waves and the sound of local birds hunting for their evening meal could be heard. Here in this clearing of trees where the grass stood ankle high and was spotted with white lily's Naruto reminisced about what he had just said.

Naruto was meditating. He was sitting cross-legged, holding the Dragon seal, in the middle of the clearing where the grass has become matted from his training, Naruto was attempting to enter his mindscape to get away from the world and think things through. Taking a deep breath he submerged himself. When he opened his eyes he was in a dojo, a simple 30 foot (9.1 meters) by 85 foot (25.9 meter) rectangular building. The interior resembled a traditional kendo dojo with wooden floors and walls. Naruto rose not even phased by the change of scenery opened the sliding door to be greeted by a circular canyon in the middle of a rising mountain the peaked several miles into the air vertically, the sun was at midday so it was shinning directly into the canyon making it quite bright and visible. Naruto glanced around there was a pond to his left with a small stream of water flowing into it from a spout on the mountain side and lily pads floating peacefully on top. behind the dojo was a small cluster of birch trees who's white trunks appeared to be untouched by time. In front of Naruto was the ornate mahogany door that he once used to enter the jail of his demon Kurama, dug into the side of the cliff. Lastly to his right was a massive cave with the same red rusted bars that housed the demon at the entrance and still with the paper seal on it.

Naruto takes a few steps towards the cave and shouts. "Hey you stupid fox! Just because I changed the scenery doesn't mean you can ignore me when I visit!" Naruto continued to walk towards the cave and sat down right in front of the bars until he got a response.

**"You damned brat you just left why are you back already!" **The not so mighty Kurama snarled as a slightly larger than normal sized fox appeared from the shadows of the cave. **"And turn me back to my original size you fucking kit before I walk out of this cage a tear your guts out!"** The now adorable demon fox demanded as he approached the bars and slipped through to sit right before Naruto on his haunches.

"But I think you look adorable like that." Naruto jested "And you know you have to give up your powers to leave the cage so you can't kill me as you are now..." Naruto continued but then looked down at the ground sadly under Kurama's questioning gaze. Instead of talking about the recent events he shared his memories of what transpired in Tazuna's household. A skill he just recently learned to do with his resident fox.

Not needing anything else Kurama decided to console the lost boy he saw before him **"Kit. For you to recite one of my teachings** **to you so early on into our lessons is in fact incredible, don't be discouraged because it shows how much you have improved and matured in such a short time." **Kurama let Naruto pet his head while he was talking, and Kurama will never admit he likes it, but Kurama's thoughts were elsewhere. **'For the Kit to this quickly pick up everything I have taught him and truly understand what it means is incredible. I just wanted to give the kit an education but for this little amount of teaching to have this drastic of an effect I really want to know how sabotaged he was in school.' **Kurama was appalled by this realization as he could not fathom the horror of what humans can do to each other.

In truth Naruto's training has been to learn how to get into his mindscape through meditation, then to have the mental strength to manipulate it to his liking, all while receiving an education from Kurama. Kurama felt that Naruto's lack of quality education was severely hindering him as the kit had great instincts. He knew how to survive and that was something Kurama wanted to nurture and expand upon by teaching Naruto about battle tactics, philosophy, the theology of weapons, and survival skills. He did all of this inside Naruto's mindscape. This was a huge factor into Naruto's learning ability as Kurama was able to just share years worth of knowledge to Naruto in a day compared to trying to teach him through oral means and have him slowly process it that way. The process was for Kurama to share two to three years worth of knoweldge on a subject in the morning before anyone would wake up, then Naruto would spend the rest of the day meditating in his mindscape to process all of the information he received. This allowed for his learning speed to reach inhuman measures, but these speeds were a double edged sword as it could of possibly backfired and made Naruto go brain dead, but Kurama recognized that time was not on their side as they had less than a week to prepare for Zabuza's return. So it was a chance they were willing to take.

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself from his internal strife. "Alright Fur-ball I think it's time to get some training in." Naruto stated to the embodiment of hatred with a newfound conviction. "I want you to teach me some taijutsu." Naruto continued.

Kurama thought for a moment and suddenly came across a perfect style for Naruto. **"Listen up Kit! What I am about to teach you is a style developed by my father, ****Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, or as you would know him as from our lessons 'The Sage of The Six Paths,'" **Kurama stopped to see if Naruto was listening. Much to the Fox's pleasure he had Naruto's undivided attention. **"It is very special and very, and I mean very, few people could ever use this style. Its name is Ganjōna Kitsune Style (Sturdy Fox Style). It combines defense with agility. Now hold still while I show you the first few kata's" **Naruto complied and sat perfectly still while the information started to manifest in his mind.

After about a minute Naruto received all the basic forms and kata's for the Ganjōna Kitsune Style Naruto stood up and stretched out his arms and began to walk towards the mahogany doors. "You're going to keep an eye out and make sure I do it right, right Furball?" Naruto rhetorically asked the fox as he left his mindscape through the door.

**"Damn right you brat, cause you would never learn otherwise." **Kurama commented back after the boy could no longer hear him.

It's well into the night and Naruto has been avidly practicing his new taijutsu style. It came naturally to the blond prankster, almost as if it was made for him, and in a sense it was, Naruto was standing in the starting stance getting a feel for how he could move in this pose. Naruto's stance was similar to a fencers stance, left leg and foot facing forward directly in front of him, right leg slightly to the right and behind him and his right foot perpendicular to his waist, thus giving his body a very steady base that allows for quick aggressive forward movement or a sturdy and stationary defensive brace from attacks. Narutos left arm was perfectly vertical to the ground and held out at chest height in front of his body, his right arm was held straight back at an upwards angle of about thirty degrees thus forcing his chest to lean forward a tad bit. The stance of itself was strange but what followed showed how miraculous it truly was. Taking a long lung step towards his targeted tree with his left, Naruto looked like he just threw off his own center of balance. However, that was not the case, as Naruto started to fall forward he threw his left arm, which had been in front of him till now, behind him allowing Naruto to kick off with his left foot to shoot off forward and rotate in mid air centimeters off the ground before bringing his right hand from behind mid rotation. As the three-hundred sixty degree turn came to an end Naruto stomped his right foot down and pushed himself upwards for an uppercut like move stopping his rotation using the momentum of the full cock of his arm, rotation of his spin, and last second foothold to change directions Narutos fist hit the tree, with a diameter easily over 40 Inches (1.016 Meters). The tree never stood a chance as at location where Naruto hit the tree completely shattered as the pressure transferred all across the trees trunk, quarter inch (0.635 centimeter) cracks appeared all over as the tree crumbled under its own lost integrity. Naruto looked at his handy work and smiled. The base of the style was transferring energy into your own attacks, Naruto noticed that there were a lot a complicated and difficult rotations in the beginning kata's and as such realized that it could lead to a problem if he did not master them before moving on to the more complex maneuvers. In short he needed to be faster for the style to be more effective, a lot faster.

'Hey, Kurama-Sensei! I have a question for you!' Naruto thought into his mindscape.

**"Oh! Now the Bratty Kit treats his great teacher with respect..." **Kurama responded sarcastically. **"I already know your question Kit, you want to know how to get faster and soon because of Zabuza's impending threat."**

Naruto sent Kurama a mental nod to continue.

Before continuing Kurama took in a deep breath. **"Kit, to get to the speed required to use this taijutsu efficiently it would take months of gravity training paired with extreme physical training as well, we clearly don't have the time for it so why don't you just focus on what you can do and perfect it." **Naruto face expressed frustration, but only for a short while as he soon took a complete one-eighty turn around.

"Alright then no time pouting about what can't be helped. Lets get back to work!" Naruto proclaimed more for himself then for Kurama who was sitting quietly observing his blond rambunctious container.

**'I swear this Brat is bipolar.' **Kurama mused to himself as he let out a slight chuckle before heading back into his cage to get some sleep.

Naruto would continue practicing till the sun came up the following morning.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Tazuna's House_

" Sensei please share with my teammates what I have been doing for training as I am no longer in the mood and it is best to tell them tonight..."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment as the once dimwitted blond, just casually barked out the most prophetic thing any of the young ninjas have ever heard in their entire lives. Looking at one another for answers Inari just stood up, his head facing towards the ground and walked back up the stairs he only momentarily came down from minutes before, with everyone's eyes eventually locking onto him as he slowly climbed up each step. Once he finally disappeared to the second level of the house Tsunami attempted to break the silent tension lingering in the room.

"Would anyone like some pie for dessert?" She asked with a smile thus garnering everyone's attention from their thoughts.

"Yes Sweetheart, I won't mind a piece." Tazuna responded first and visually perked up at the thought of homemade pie.

"I'll have one as well" Kakashi followed as he was showing no signs of being affected by Naruto's outburst

"M-me to, please" Hinata said with a nervous smile still processing what had happened.

Sasuke and Sakura both politely declined Tsunami's modest offer of dessert.

"Ahem" Kakashi cleared his throat to get the remaining genin's attentions. "Soooo, that ended well I guess, I probably should do as Naruto has asked and fill you in on his training." Kakashi said with a jovial eye smile before he paused for a brief moment to see who's attention he had, not too his surprise he had everyone's. Including Tazuna, who was trying to appear disinterested by cleaning his fingernails with a knife, Tsunami was plating the pie much slower than usual as to avoid making too much noise, and Inari's sniffling at the very top of the stairs just out of everyone's line of sight. "Naruto has been spending the last week mediating and training to develop a brand new fighting style... Or so he told me, he has done this all in secret as he has somehow managed to find a spot where I cannot even find him." Kakashi started as monotone as possible ignoring the flabbergasted expressions of his team and confused gaze of Tazuna's family.

"WAIT! How the hell does the Dope of ALL people manage to hide from YOU! A freaking Jonin from Konohagakure!" Sasuke belted out in bewilderment. "He is NARUTO! He couldn't even manage to graduate from the academy normally so how the hell does he HIDE from YOU?" Sasuke finished.

Kakashi just chuckled in response and got even more confused looks from everyone present with the exception of Hinata.

"Why is that so funny Kakashi-Sensei? It's a valid question is it not?" Sakura added with Sasuke shaking his head in agreement.

"Why don't you ask Hinata. She is the only one who does not seem surprised by this." Kakashi added jovially as his two students got more agitated.

"Fine! Hinata why is it the Dope can hide from Kakashi here and not be found." Sasuke adamantly stated rather than asking.

"W-we-well you see, uhm, Naruto has been hiding from the Anbu for years, after every prank they would give chase and for as long as I can remember the only people who could ever find him were Iruka-Sensei and the Hokage, and I think that is more of him letting them find him rather than them actually finding Naruto. Even my father could not find Naruto when he would run away after playing a prank on our house-hold." Hinata said as she watched Sasuke's and Sakura's jaws drop lower and lower towards the floor after each word.

"Even your father, the Hyuga clan head could not find Naruto?" Sakura had to reiterate in astonishment. Hinata just nodded her head in confirmation.

At this point Kakashi had settled into eating his pie letting the Genin talk among themselves, Tsunami had walked back into the kitchen to put the pie away before it spoiled from being out to long and Tazuna hadn't even touched his piece as he was too busy listening intently to the young Genin.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Tazuna decided to interject finally because he could no longer follow the conversation and the weight of everything involved in it.

"Because Tazuna-sama Hinata's father is considered to be the holder of the most powerful Byakugan, the all seeing Kekkei Genkai, it's a bloodline limit that allows the users to see chakra pathways and see through objects." Sakura began, "And the fact that Naruto is able to hide from him is nothing sort of incredible if not just short of impossible." Sakura said as Tazuna's eyes widened from shock.

Kakashi began to chuckle again. "There is nothing incredible about it, and you would understand that if you got to know your teammates better as clearly Hinata knows more about Naruto than both of you combined." Kakashi said with a semi-scolding undercurrent. The two young Genin looked to the ground in shame after realizing the quip was towards them.

At this both Sakura and Sasuke realized how little they knew about their comrade. All they really knew is that he was the dope in the academy, he had always lived by himself rather than an orphanage for as long as they could remember, and that he would love to play pranks. Other than these truths they knew nothing else only rumors, in short they finally realized how much of an enigma Naruto truly is to them.

Kakashi decided to interject on their musings at this point. "Well now that you know a little bit more about him, maybe you can understand why I'm not going to bother to go look for him." With an eye smile Kakashi stood from his seat and bowed to Tsunami in thanks for the dinner and dessert before he walked up the stairs. Inari was still processing what had just been conversed when Kakashi stopped his progress and bent down to whisper some words into his ear before continuing to his room for the night.

* * *

_On top of the Hokage Monument in Konohagakure_

"Hokage-Sama" Kurenai Yuhi said as she bowed before the Hokage. "It has been over two weeks and Hinata is not back, may I inquire on the status of their mission?" She began in a professional tone.

The Hokage paid no mind to tone of the greener Jonin as he just stared out over the village and contemplated all his time as a ninja of his beloved village. Sarutobi did this for about half a minute before he responded in a grandfatherly fashion. "Please share your true thoughts with me I'm much too old to beat around the bush Kurenai." Kurenai stood and took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm afraid for Hinata, she is still too young and timid to be out of the village as long as she has been, from my understanding the mission she had accompanied Kakashi and Team Seven on was only supposed to be a week long and it has already been twice that. I'm worried that the mission might have become a much too dangerous for her and it's putting her life is at risk." She stated in her motherly tone that had a twinge of worry laced in each sentence.

"Bwuhahahahahahaha" The Hokage let out a hearty laugh once Kurenai had expressed her concerns. "Dear daughter of my village you are forgetting something important. Once a child has graduated the academy they are no longer sheltered as children but pushed as ninja for if they have the Will of Fire it will burn bright in times of strife. And your precious Genin has the Will of Fire, that is a fact I am sure of." The aged Hokage finished with a smile as he looked upon Kurenai's still unconvinced face.

"I can see the hesitation on your face Kurenai." The Hokage added still smiling.

Kurenai sighed and dipped her head "I cannot find anything wrong with that thought Hokage-Sama, it's a truth we all accept as ninja, but I still can't help but worry." She said almost dejectedly.

Sarutobi kept his kind smile the whole time and responded without missing a beat. "Don't forget Kurenai they have him with them, and he will lay down his life before she ever gets hurt. After all you should know best, his mother was your Sensei." Sarutobi finished before he turned around and took a step off the monument to shunshin in midair back to his office to finish whatever work that needs to be done.

With a silent bow Kurenai simply smiled and started to walk away muttering one last thought "Hokage-sama your wisdom never fails to comfort me."

* * *

**Naruto is starting to learn a new fighting style, and I'm learning to study characters speaking quirks so they are more authentic. I hope you all greatly enjoy this new chapter of ****Voicefell. ****Thank you all for staying around and until next time please follow/favorite/review as well as enjoy chapter seven of ****Voicefell.**


End file.
